A strange new feeling
by MystiiriousAbnormality
Summary: Luffy's weird mood starts to concern the crew, but what happens when Nami gets sick again? LuNa.
1. Something's wrong

**I do not own One Piece**

A strange new feeling

_Something's Wrong_

* * *

They were all doing their own thing as the ship sailed leisurely to their next destination. The island they were headed to was almost exactly a week away, and they had just set sail. Everyone was happy that they could get a little time off, even the captain was glad he could get some time to relax and think about things. Everyone had noticed him sitting on Sunny's head more and more often and he stayed there for a little longer each time it seemed. This had been going on for about two weeks now, but no one felt they should disrupt him, well, almost.

"Oi, Luffy….what the hell do you do up there every day??" asked a sleepy Zoro as his curiosity that had built up over the past weeks got the better of him. Everyone turned to him a little surprised at his sudden outburst. "Nani??" he questioned, noticing everyone's looks.

"…….."

"Oi, Luffy…" he said again seeing as his captain didn't respond.

"Zoro!! What are you doing?" asked Ussop.

"Um…asking why he sits up there for so long…" he replied with a lazy tone.

"……..you shouldn't have bothered him…"

"Why not?"

"Because he was thinking to himself, you shouldn't have interrupted…."

"What ever..." Zoro replied in a bored voice.

"Ghaa…" exclaimed Ussop.

"Oi, you two, give it a rest…" butted in Nami. The two guys just huffed and looked towards Luffy again, but noticed that he was now standing right over them.

"Oh, Luffy….w...what are you doing?" Ussop asked in a nervous tone.

"Someone called my name didn't they?" he replied with a large grin on his face, everyone turned their heads to Zoro with a frown.

"Um….yea...I called you …" Zoro said.

"Okay then….what did you want?" grin still present on his face.

"Ugh….nothing." he turned away and closed his eyes.

"Ummm….well… okay then." He said as his face turned confused at Zoro, then he turned to Sanji, "Oi Sanji, make food, I'm hungry…."

The crew looked at Luffy, having expected that, but he seemed off, and it was affecting everyone. Sanji obliged and made his way to the kitchen, followed by the rest of the crew.

xxxxxx

After Sanji had finished cooking and brought the food to the table, Luffy immediately began to stuff his face with everything he could get his rubbery hands on. Everyone attempted to stop him from taking their food but he was just too fast. He stretched his arm across the table to grab a piece of meat form Nami's plate and she looked up at him, not being able to take her eyes off him. She noticed that he had stopped taking food and swallowed everything in his mouth. He had his hands on the table and was just blankly staring at her; she began to feel a blush stain her cheeks.

"Luffy…why are you staring at me?" she asked with a little nervousness in her voice. Everyone looked at her in confusion then looked to Luffy. He was just staring at her, expressionless face and all.

"Oi, Luffy you bastard, how dare you stare at Nami-swan like that." Yelled Sanji as he got up and stomped over to his captain.

"Luffy?" questioned Chopper.

"Oi, Luffy, you okay?" asked Zoro, not really caring.

"LUFFY, IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!" Sanji came over to him, just about to kick his face in. Nami was just staring back at Luffy wide eyed and lips slightly parted, then the unexpected happened, Luffy let out a quiet snore and everyone stopped what they were doing. Luffy then began to snore a bit louder, everyone just fell to the floor.

"He was sleeping?" asked Ussop in astonishment.

"How the hell did he fall asleep like that?" asked Franky as he continued to look at their sleeping captain.

Nami was just staring back at him as she got up to sit back down. 'How did he fall asleep, and why was he staring at me in the first place?' she thought. Then she blushed again, 'Well, it is Luffy, I never know what he's gonna do next.' Robin had noticed Nami blush and grinned at her, then she simply went back to eating her meal. Everyone had recovered from that unexpected turn of events.

"Oi, Luffy, wake up." yelled Sanji as he wacked him on the head.

"Oi, what was that for." Luffy cried out as he began to rub his head.

"You fell asleep with your eyes open, sitting up, and staring at Nami-san." Sanji proceeded to explain in an angry tone of voice.

"Oh…." He turned his gaze to Nami as he stood up, "that's strange…" he looked away and left the room quietly. Everyone looked at the door as it swung shut, then they turned to each other.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked a confused Zoro.

"Who knows." said Franky as he continued to eat.

"Oh, well…" explained Ussop, he then started to chuckle, "More food for us."

'Why did he look at me like that before he left??' Nami asked herself in complete confusion.

xxxxxx

'That was close, good thing I thought of that…' Luffy thought as he walked to the back of the ship. He got to the rail and leaned against it looking at the splashing water below him. He had been thinking a lot lately, just staring out at the ocean, thinking. He leaned his back against the rail and slid down to the floor. 'Why can't I just forget about….' His thoughts trailed off as he began to fall into a sleepy daze.

Nami had finished eating a little later than everyone else because she was also thinking about what happened and how it confused her so much. She was also thinking about how Luffy had been acting lately. 'He isn't himself, well for the most part he is his usual silly, care free, happy self, but he seems to be keeping a lot to himself lately, holding something in…'

She walked out of the dining room and walked to the back of the ship, as she walked up the stairs she sighed. She wanted a little time to herself to think some things through. When she got to the back she noticed a certain someone sitting at the rail with his head down. She smiled and watched him for a while. 'He always looks so peaceful when he's asleep, like there wasn't a care in his life.' She sighed again, turning to walk to the woman's quarters to get her stuff so that she could sunbathe.

After she had gotten her swimsuit on she walked out to the deck and sat on her sun chair next to Robin to relax in the sun of the day. Even though she didn't tan very much at all, she just liked to sit in the warmth and brightness of the sun, to make her feel better. She had closed her eyes and fallen asleep after a few minutes.

xxxxxx

She had finally woken up, wiping drool from her chin; she looked around to see if anyone noticed. Robin chuckled, but didn't say anything; Nami only furrowed her brows and lay back in her chair. It had only been about an hour or two based on the suns position on the horizon, she reached over to the small table beside her chair and grabbed her sunglasses, putting them on. Then she noticed that Luffy was walking by, she looked at him and noticed his expression, it almost seemed sad, pained, or distraught you could say. She had never seen him this way, she just watched as he walked by. Turning to her, he grinned quickly before turning away, grin still in place. She was now staring at him, Robin looked over to her as she noticed she was blushing. Robin couldn't tell where she was looking because of the sun glasses, but she knew what she was up to and giggled.

Robin asked, "Enjoying the sights navigator-san?" Nami just blushed and turned her head away.

"W…what are you talking about?" she questioned in a nervous tone.

"Nothing." Robin giggled again and closed her eyes lying back down. Nami only frowned as she turned to see Luffy on Sunny's head. She watched him for a while, he seemed so depressed about something. She was watching him for about fifteen minutes until he finally got back up with that same distraught face and she felt herself sadden. 'Why does he look so…depressed? I've never seen him like that before.' He turned to her and grinned again, this time she didn't blush but she felt her stomach twirl, Luffy looked away quickly and his face became distraught again. She just watched as he stumbled his way into the men's quarters. 'Why does he keep grinning at me??'

"Something seems to be upsetting captain-kun." Robin said as she smiled, Nami turned to her quickly and blushed.

"Un….I wonder what he has going on in his head…"

"As do I navigator-san."

xxxxxx

"Dinner." yelled Sanji from the kitchen.

Everyone on deck started for the dining room to eat, everyone except for Luffy who was still in the men's quarters. Once everyone was seated, Sanji had served the food and everyone began to eat. However, everyone stopped when they realized that something wasn't right.

"Oi, where's Luffy?" almost everyone yelled out simultaneously.

"Not sure." said Zoro, not very interested, however he was surprised that Luffy hadn't come.

"Maybe he's sleeping." suggested Ussop.

"Maybe…." replied Chopper.

"But it's unlike him to miss out on food." stated Franky. Everyone agreed and sighed, knowing it probably had something to do with his strange mood.

"Someone should go check on him." suggested Nami. After she said that everyone turned to her with grins on their faces, except for Robin who still had a grin, but wasn't looking at Nami.

"Nani….I can't believe this…." she said as she stood up in a huff and stomped out the door. 'Why do I have to go get him anyways, I was the farthest from the door… why couldn't Ussop or Chopper??'

She arrived at the door of the men's quarters and stopped just before it. 'Why am I feeling so nervous?' she asked herself. After a few seconds she took in a deep breath and knocked on the door a few times, softly calling his name. When she heard no response she assumed he was sleeping and slowly opened the door. She looked in and noticed him lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, only thing was, he had his eyes wide open looking at the ceiling. She walked over to him a little frustrated that he had ignored her.

"Oi, Luffy!!" she said in an angry tone. She was surprised when again he didn't respond, she was standing almost directly over him looking at his wide eyes, they seemed to swallow her and she couldn't turn. It was like she was being sucked in because she found herself on her knees beside him, getting closer still. But she eventually snapped out of it, not sure what just happened. She got frustrated again when she remembered that he was ignoring her.

"OI, LUFFY." She said, this time almost in a yell. He jumped up in his bed, just missing her head, then he turned to Nami who was shocked at his reaction.

"Oh, hi Nami." He said with a grin and closed his eyes as he lay back down, his grin beginning to disappear.

"Luffy?" she questioned.

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you come to dinner?"

He jumped up again and stared at her. "What…are you saying I missed dinner??" he asked franticly.

"Well, no, I just came to get you..." she sighed, "so you really didn't hear Sanji call us in, and you didn't hear me knock or call your name?"

"Ugh…nope, can't say that I did." He said as he was walking out the door, a bit confused.

'That's weird...he must have been really deep in thought not to have heard anything or even notice me standing right above him…'

He poked his head back into the room. "You coming, Nami?"

She looked over at him, forgetting what she was thinking about, "U...un…" She got up and followed him to the dining room, still a bit confused.

xxxxxx

Luffy walked into the dining room and went over to his seat, sitting down quietly. He then began to slowly eat, obviously stealing food; however, he didn't seem as excited as he usually was. The crew noticed his lack of enthusiasm and looked around to each other.

"Nami…what's up with him?" whispered Ussop

"Um…I have no idea…" she stated.

"Ugh..." Ussop exclaimed in annoyance of Luffy's weird mood.

"Oi, Luffy?" questioned Zoro.

"Hmmm?

"Why didn't you come to eat when Sanji called?"

"Oh…I didn't even realize he called." He stated with a blank expression and went back to eating.

"Huh…that's weird, he yelled it." butted in Chopper.

"Are you alright Captain-kun?" asked Robin with a grin.

"Aa, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Oh? About what." She continued.

"Um…nothing important, well at least not to any of you….nothing anyone would want to hear." He said as he lowered his head so no one could see his eyes.

"Oh, come on Luffy, I want to know." said Chopper.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he stood up.

"Luffy?" questioned Ussop.

"It's nothing that anyone should be concerned with; it's just something I would rather keep to myself..." He stated sternly as he walked to the door, opened it, and silently walked out.

Everyone was staring at the door again; when they were sure he was gone they started to talk.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Zoro.

"He's been acting stranger than normal lately." said Franky.

"I'm sure he's fine, that thought must be very important to him." added Robin who was now giggling.

"I hope he's fine…and what's with that giggle?" asked Nami as she looked at Robin in confusion.

"Oh nothing." Robin replied as she smiled and turned back to her food so as to she could finish dinner.

"Whatever…I'm going to take a bath." Nami walked out the door and gently closed it behind her, she stood behind it for a moment. 'What's wrong with Luffy, he's not himself, at first we thought him taking more time on Sunny's head was strange, but now this…' she thought as she walked to the bathhouse.

xxxxxx

Walking up the stairs to get to the observation room she saw someone at the railing looking out at sea. She walked up to him and was standing only a couple feet away when she began to see his eyes. They were teary, but he didn't have a sad expression at all, it was blank. 'Why are his eyes all teary, I've never seen him like this, something is definitely wrong.' She looked at his scar under his eye then she looked at the rest of his face and blushed.

Sighing, she took a deep breath to settle her mind, "Luffy?" she whispered in a concerned tone.

She didn't get a response, "Oi, Luffy." she whispered again, and tapped his shoulder.

Luffy jumped, a bit startled when he saw who it was, "Oh, Nami." grin appearing on his face. "What are you doi……Ahhh!! My eyes burn!!" he exclaimed as he began to furiously rub his eyes.

With a sweat drop falling from the side of her head, she sighed, "Luffy…how long have you been here, staring out?" she asked.

Still rubbing his eyes he explained, "Um…right when I left the dining room I was going to take a shower but found myself staring out at sea, then before I knew it you were here." He answered her. 'Huh…that was almost fifteen minutes ago.' She thought. 'So he wasn't crying, he was just staring so long that his eyes dried up and began to tear without him knowing, he must have been very deep in thought…" she started to giggle, thus gaining the curiosity of her captain.

"Luffy….what do you keep thinking about that makes you zone out like that, it's starting to worry the crew…and me…" she looked away after saying that last part.

He looked back out to the ocean, "Don't worry about it Nami…I really can't tell you, it's not that it's bad or anything, I would really rather just keep the thought to myself…" he said plainly.

Nami frowned at his response, she didn't like his mood, it made her feel sad, "Okay, but if you want to talk, you can come to Me." she said as she turned and walked to the observatory room.

'…he never keeps things from anyone, this must really be bothering him …' she thought as she closed the observatory door and headed for the bathhouse.

Not knowing that Nami was taking a bath, Luffy entered the bathhouse, ready for his shower. Nami had heard someone open and close the door. She began to get a bit nervous, assuming it was _him_.

"Wh...who is it?" she asked

"Oh, gomen Nami, I didn't know you were here." replied Luffy.

She gulped, "Oh, Luffy…that's okay." She replied very nervously, but she heard the door open and close again which made her feel relieved, but at the same time, kind of empty. She didn't know why she was nervous about him seeing her naked, he had before, and she knew she had a great body, but she felt embarrassed around Luffy lately when she was in a swimsuit or otherwise exposing more skin than normal.

As Luffy had closed the door he put he's back to it and blushed. He decided that he would wait for her to finish up, he really needed a shower, even though he wasn't fond of them and he wasn't dirty, but he was in the mood, it calmed him down sometimes.

xxxxxx

Nami thought about everything that had happened that day, she wasn't sure what to make of it. She was worried for Luffy and didn't know if she could do anything to help. Sighing, she got up and grabbed her towel and began to dry herself. She then realized that she hadn't brought a change of clothes, and her dirty clothes had been sent down the laundry chute. 'Oh crap…' she thought, then she began to wrap the towel around herself when she realized that it was a very small towel. 'Oh that's right, we don't have any big towels since they got all bloody ….' She sighed and walked over to the door.

She knew that all the guys had seen her before, but for some reason she couldn't show herself to him, she didn't know why but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Slowly opening the door, she peaked out to make sure no one was there, however, she saw Luffy sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Lu…Luffy." she said with a blush.

"Hmmm?" he replied without looking at her.

"Um...could you go get me some clothes from my room, I put my dirty ones down the chute and forgot to get any before I came, and all of the towels are too small." she asked in a nervous tone.

"Yea sure..." he said without looking but he blushed, she noticed it and felt a strange tingling sensation go up her spine.

Luffy had entered the woman's quarters and noticed Robin inside, sitting on her bed reading one of her many books. She looked up at him and smiled as she set down her book.

"Is there anything I can do for you captain-kun?"

"Oh…ah, yes, where does Nami keep her cloths?" He asked, noticing how foolish it had sounded. Robin looked at him in confusion, but with a smile none the less.

"Oh...no,no,no…" he said quickly. He then proceeded to explained Nami's situation to her which only made her giggle.

"Ah...there right over there in the second dresser." she told him with a grin on her face.

"Arigato Robin."

Luffy made his way over to Nami's dresser and opened one of the drawers. He looked in to see some shirts, so he picked one out and closed it, then he got some comfy looking pants. As he opened the next drawer he blushed at what he saw. It was her bras and panties; he quickly took one of each and closed the drawer, turning around to hurry back to the bathhouse. Robin had looked over and giggled to herself again, returning to her book as he closed the door.

He took a deep breath and made his way back up the stairs to the door of the observatory room. He continued over to the door of the bathhouse and knocked softly.

"Nami?"

She opened it slightly and peaked out; Luffy stuck the clothes through the opening in the doorway and looked away. "Arigato Luffy." She said as she blushed at the same time Luffy had.

"No problem Nami." he turned and walked over to her desk, sitting on it to wait for her to exit. After about a minute she opened the door and walked into the observatory room looking at Luffy in surprise.

"Luffy, why are you here." she asked.

"I was just waiting for you to finish up, I need a shower..."

She furrowed her brows in thorough confusion, "You don't look dirty at all, you usually never take showers..." she said as her confusion only grew.

"Yea…I know." He said in a displeased tone as he walked past her and closed the door to the bathhouse.

'What was that…he sounded like he was sad, and he never takes showers just to take them...he sounded like he didn't want to at all.' She thought as she pondered for a while and sat down to start the map of the previous island they had docked at. By this time, everyone except for herself and Luffy had gone to bed.

Nami had been sitting there, sketching her map for quite some time now. She was quietly singing to herself as the door opened and she stopped to look.

"Oh, Luffy, it's just you…you scared me for a second."

"Sorry Nami… and by the way, you have a nice singing voice." He told her with a big grin on his face.

She looked up to his eyes, blush ever present on her cheeks, "Um…you were in there for a while...is everything alright?" she asked nervously.

"No...not really." he replied, noticeably sad.

Nami's eyes widened, 'Luffy's actually admitting that something's wrong!!'

"What is it?" she asked as she turned her whole body to him, her captain seemed so out of it.

"What?" Luffy asked in confusion.

Nami was also confused, it's as if he isn't paying attention to anything, "You just said that there was something wrong..."

Luffy's eyes widened, "Oh…ahhh...I was just joking around…ha-ha...ha." he was almost trembling from nervousness. He then quickly proceeded to make his way to the door and out onto the deck.

"Lu…" she couldn't finish before he was gone. 'What was that….something is seriously wrong...it's making me worry.'

Luffy made his way over to the grassy area of the deck and laid himself down, closing his eyes.

xxxxxx

"Finally…" Nami said in relief. She had finished her map, so now she was off to bed to get some rest.

As she walked to the woman's quarters, she noticed someone on the deck, and she was sure she knew who it was. She smiled and kept walking to her room, entered it quietly as to not wake Robin, and grabbed a blanked. She then made her way over to Luffy quietly and placed the blanked over him. She just looked at him for a few minutes, he was so peaceful, just like always, it seemed to hurt, knowing that he wasn't going to be that way when he wakes up, then she noticed his brows start to furrow. 'He must be having a bad dream...' she thought to herself.

She leaned over him to get a good look at his face, "Luffy….what's going on." She whispered before she slowly got up and began to make her way to her room as she sighed and felt herself become sad again. What was happening to her captain?

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated...good and bad. I have most of the story written, so I'll probably add a chapter once every or every other day.


	2. A helping hand

**I do not own One Piece**

A strange new feeling

_A helping hand_

* * *

The next morning, Luffy had woken up and realized that he had fallen asleep on deck and noticed that there was a blanket placed over him. He had a vague idea of whom it was that had given it to him, which made him smile. He then got up and walked to the kitchen, the day before, he hadn't eaten as much as he usually would have so he was really hungry, but didn't feel like waking Sanji. He sat in his usuall chair and put his chin on the table, waiting for Sanji to cook breakfast. He closed his eyes and began to fall into a daze. A few minutes later, he heard the door open quietly.

"Oh, good morning Luffy." Nami greeted him, a bit surprised.

Luffy opened his eyes and smiled, "Morning, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Oh, ah…I don't know, I had just woken up and was hungry so I came to wait here."

"Aa, same for me…oh, and by the way, did you put this on me last night?" He asked his navigator with a questioning expression as he lifted up the blanket.

Nami blushed and turned her head away from his, but nodded.

"Arigato Nami." He said with a big grin on his face.

She smiled and started to turn her head to him, "No problem, I saw you and thought it might get cold, so…" she stopped when they heard the door open.

Luffy and Nami both turned to the door, Sanji had just walked in, "Oi, what's going on here, why are you here with Nami-swan, Luffy?" He asked in an almost furious manner.

"Ugh….I had woken up and was waiting for you to come cook…she apparently did the same thing." He said a bit confused at Sanji's reaction.

"Un…I didn't feel like going back to bed, so I just came here to wait and Luffy was already sitting." She said as she slowly turned her head to Luffy.

"Hai…Nami-swaannnn." said Sanji in his love state as he pranced over to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for the crew.

Nami was still looking at Luffy, almost staring at him. Luffy had also turned and noticed, so he was now staring back at her. Neither moved their eyes from the other for a few minutes, that is, until the rest of the crew came bursting in.

Zoro lazily walked over to his seat and sat down without talking, Ussop came in followed by Chopper and Franky. A few minutes later Robin walked in and took a seat, she was reading a book, as usual.

Ussop turned to Luffy with a concerned expression, "Hey Luffy, where were you last night, I didn't notice you in your bunk?" he asked.

Luffy looked up at his friend and smiled, "I went to take a shower, but when I was done I decided to lie on the deck for a while, and I guess I fell asleep." he told him in a happy tone.

"Oh..." Ussop replied, then everyone started having their own little conversations, Zoro had his eyes closed, trying to take a nap and Robin was reading her book. Nami turned to Luffy to notice his happy spirit had gone and he looked sad as he stared down at the table. She was about to talk to him when Sanji came from the kitchen with all the food. The crew then started to dig in so as to their captain wouldn't take _all_ of the food.

"Luffy, what's up?" asked Chopper, noticing Luffy had barely eaten. "You've been acting strange the past couple days, and you're up on Sunny's head a lot."

"Ughhhh….I already said that you shouldn't worry about it, and I'm not that worried about it, besides, I just don't have an appetite…" everyone looked at him with a disbelieving frown, but didn't say anything to him, it seemed that he really just didn't want to talk about it. They all continued conversing with one another and eating until he eventually got up and left after he had finished only three plates of food. Everyone stared at him exiting the room, but again, decided against saying anything. Once they were sure he was gone, everyone sighed and looked at each other in concern for their captain.

"Man, I can't imagine what it is that's got him like this." said Sanji.

"Yea, I don't get it." said Franky.

After another minute or two of talking about Luffy, Nami clutched her stomach as she gasped and jumped up in her chair, tipping it over, and proceeded to run out the door.

"What the hell!!" exclaimed Zoro.

"Nami-swaann!!" shouted Sanji.

Nami had run over to the railing and leaned over the side, spewing her breakfast in the ocean. Luffy had seen her run out of the dining room, and ran over to her side to ask what was wrong, that's when he noticed she was throwing up.

"Nami?" he asked in concern. She had a few dry heaves before she looked up and turned to Luffy slowly. 'Oh no…he just saw me throw up…..OH MY GOD!!' she thought to herself as she became filled with embarrassment, she thought she would die. She ran off to the woman's quarters to get away from him, she didn't want him to see her like that. Everyone had run out on deck, following Nami and they all observed what had happened.

"Um…what was that?" asked Ussop.

"Well….she threw up…basically." replied Luffy.

"Really…" Ussop stated sarcastically. "We all saw that…"

Luffy pouted at Ussop's sarcasm, then he turned to the ship's doctor, "Chopper, could you go check on her." He stated more than asked.

"Sure." replied the little reindeer as he ran off to make sure Nami was alright.

"Well that's weird, she didn't seem sick at all a minute ago..." said Ussop. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement; Luffy couldn't help but feel worried for Nami.

xxxxxx

After a few minutes, Chopper had come out of the room and told everyone that she was infected with some sort of virus she had contracted on the previous island, however, he didn't know how, or from what.

"That's not good, is there anything you can do?" asked Ussop.

"My poor, poor Nami-swaannn..." exclaimed Sanji as he rolled on the ground.

"Aa, I will be able to treat her, but she will need a lot of rest, the medicine will make her very weak." replied Chopper.

"Do you think she will be better before we get to the next island?" asked Zoro.

"Possibly…at least...she might be able to walk around and eat a good amount, but I suggest we rent rooms when we get there so she isn't on the ocean, it would be better she remain stationary. She will still need rest, the medicine will get rid of the virus by tomorrow, but the side effects can last anywhere from one to two weeks, so she might be able to walk then, or not…"

"That's a long time." blurted out Luffy as he sighed.

"Aa…" replied Chopper.

Everyone just stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to say, that is, except Zoro, who wasn't all that concerned. "I guess I'll go train…" he stated lazily.

Everyone sighed, "I need to clean up the kitchen." stated Sanji as he headed off.

"I'll stay with Nami for a while to make sure she's okay." said Chopper.

"Is she awake?" asked Luffy.

"Not at the moment, I need to bring her to the infirmary, could you do that Luffy, I need to grab some stuff first."

"Aa." Luffy couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario. He couldn't lose his navigator, he couldn't lose Nami. He remembered how he felt on Drum Island, trying to get her to a doctor. He was terrified of losing her to the illness.

Luffy walked into the woman's quarters and saw Nami breathing heavily on her bed, he sighed with a frown and walked over to her. He stood there for a while, just looking at her, before putting his arms under her back and legs, carrying her out of the room and to the infirmary.

She blinked a few times and looked up when Luffy had opened the door to leave the woman's quarters, "Lu...Luffy?" She mumbled.

"Aa…I'm taking you to the infirmary." He said with a frown.

"Why, what happened?"

He sighed, "You have some virus and Choppers gonna give you some medicine, you should be cured by tomorrow, but you will be very weak for one to two weeks." He said with a frown still on his face.

She frowned also, "Luffy…" She whispered. He looked down to see her, but her eyes were already closed.

xxxxxx

After Luffy gently placed Nami down on the patient's bed in the infirmary, he stood there looking at her until Chopper came in a few minutes later.

"Arigato Luffy." He said with a smile as he walked to a cabinet.

"No problem." Luffy replied with a grin, but then he sighed, losing the grin, and gaining a frown, "I hope she's gonna be okay."

Chopper looked up at him, noticing how Luffy was reacting to the situation, he furrowed his brows, "I'm sure she will be, but to make sure, we need to let her rest after I give her the medication."

"Aa." He sighed again as he slowly walked over to the door to sit on Sunny's head. When he got to it, he sat down and began to lose all sense of his surroundings. He was just thinking about Nami the whole time, he couldn't stop himself. However, after what seemed like few minutes, Luffy heard someone call out. He turned around to see who it was, and what they wanted.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said its time for dinner." The voice replied.

"What??" He asked a bit surprised.

"Yea, it's time for dinner, aren't you hungry."

His stomach grumbled, "Well, now that you mention it…" he was a bit hungry, but he couldn't believe the hours just passed by like that, he had even missed lunch.

Luffy headed over to the dining room, followed by the rest of the crew. As everyone sat down and began to eat they were all painfully aware of the empty seat. Luffy was eating like a normal person; however, he lacked table manners almost completely. Just the fact that he wasn't stealing food, and eating somewhat civilized made the crew realize how much this was affecting him.

"Ghaa…this week has been so depressing..." exclaimed Ussop.

"Yea, no thanks to you Luffy." accused Sanji as he pointed a finger at the captain.

"Nani….what did I do?" he asked in confusion.

"You haven't been yourself lately, you seem like you're not even there, are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Sanji asked.

"Well, sorry about that…and no, I really would rather not talk about it." He said in a bored tone.

"Fine, just don't blame us when you have problems when you're older." Luffy only pursed his lips at Sanji's remark and continued eating.

After that, they all finished up in relative silence and went off to do other things. But, Luffy just sat in his seat, leaned back, and closed his eyes, thinking. Again, he couldn't get his mind off of her; it was like a nonstop thing now.

By the time Luffy had snapped out of his little day dream, he realized that it was late, really late. He got up and exited the dining room, walking to the men's quarters and noticed that everyone was sleeping. He then sighed and closed the door quietly, walking to the infirmary to check on Nami. When he got to the door, he quietly opened it, he stepped in and looked at her, she seemed to be fine, but she still had a fever and was breathing roughly. He walked to her side and looked down at her for a while, examining her face. 'I hate this; I hate it when you're sick…' he said to himself.

He went to the other side of the room to get a chair, brought it up next to the bed and watched her for a while longer. He was tired, but didn't want to leave; he let his hands fall to his sides, one landing on the bed next to Nami, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxx

Blinking slightly, she looked around, she felt horrible, and she could barely move. When she saw him, it felt like she couldn't breathe at all, he was sitting right next to her and his hand lying by her side. She blushed and watched him sleep, then, noticing that he didn't look peaceful this time; it was as if he was having some sort of nightmare. She looked down at his hand again and struggling, she brought hers to it and held it, she felt his hand lightly grasp onto hers, which made her gasp quietly. She smiled as he seemed to have relaxed a bit and she once again closed her eyes to sleep.

xxxxxx

Luffy woke up, rubbing his eyes; he looked around to find himself in the infirmary. He looked down and saw Nami which made him smile, but he also noticed that he was now holding her hand. 'I don't remember that…' he blushed and stood up. Quietly walking out the door so he didn't wake her up, he walked slowly to the deck, making his way to the rail near Sunny's head; he proceeded to just look out to sea.

"Oi, Luffy, what are you doing up so early again?"

Luffy turned around to see who it was, "Sanji…Oh…I don't know, I just keep waking up and can't fall back to sleep..." he replied, however that wasn't the case today.

"Well, Breakfast will be ready in a few, could you go wake up the others in maybe five minutes?"

"Sure." Then he turned his eyes back out to sea as Sanji walked into the kitchen to start making the food.

After the five minutes had passed, Luffy walked to the men's quarters and said loudly, "Wake up guys, breakfast." Everyone groaned as they turned in their bunks and grunted at Luffy, but they all slowly got up and made their way out to the deck, Luffy was already at the woman's quarters when the door opened and Robin stepped out.

"Oh, Robin, I was just about to wake you."

She smiled, "Arigato Captain-kun, however, I usually wake up around this time every day." Luffy smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Breakfast was quiet with little conversing and once again Luffy was eating like a normal person. The crew had, not so much as gotten used to it, but they weren't really concerned as much because they knew he would never talk to them about it. Luffy was, again, thinking about Nami, almost nonstop.

After they had finished with breakfast, they all went to do separate things; Luffy stopped Chopper before he left the dining room.

"Chopper…would Nami be able to maybe drink something, or is she still too weak?" asked Luffy, nervously.

Chopper turned to him with a puzzled face, "Um…I suppose if she feels up to it, that would be fine, but only give it to her if she is awake, I don't want her being woken up."

"Okay…um, do you mind if I feed her until she gets well enough to come to the table?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." He said with a smile as he headed over to watch Ussop tinker with a new contraption. Chopper was confused by Luffy's strange behavior lately, and it only seemed to get stranger day by day.

Luffy walked into the kitchen area, got a cup from the cupboard and filled it with some juice, he wasn't sure if she would want it, but he felt that he should at least try. So he walked out the door and headed to the stairs to get to the infirmary. He stood in front of the door for a while, thinking to himself, but finally opened it quietly and stepped in.

"Oh...Luffy." he heard in a strained voice.

Luffy looked over at the bed to see Nami on her side, looking at him with drowsy eyes, "Nami….how are you feeling…well never mind, you probably feel like crap." He frowned as he walked over to the chair he had put near her the night before.

"Ugh….yea, I can barely move." she looked up at him and smiled.

"Well I brought you some juice, I thought food might be too difficult to eat in your condition, I don't know if you want……" he was cut off by her tired voice.

"Arigato Luffy, my throat is really dry." Luffy frowned and handed her the cup, but noticed that she was about to drop it.

"Huh….looks like I can't even hold the cup…" she said with a pout.

"Ehh…that's fine, I'll just have to help you." he replied with a smile. He helped her into a sitting position and slowly brought the cup to her lips with his other hand holding her back for support. She blushed as she closed her eyes and drank most of the juice. Once she drank as much as she could, Luffy laid her back down and put the cup on the counter. She was smiling and looked like she was fine, but he knew she was very weak at the moment. He smiled at her as he stood up and walked over to the door, about to open it.

"Luffy..." he heard her faint voice.

"Hmmm?" he had turned around to look at her.

After a while of silence and just looking at each other, she closed her eyes, "Ah…never mind."

He furrowed his brows in concern, "Well, I hope you feel a lot better tomorrow." he said with his silly grin as he closed the door.

'Stupid….you should have just asked him…' she thought to herself. 'Why would he ever sleep by my side??'

xxxxxx

Luffy had decided that he would try and make himself feel better by playing with the guys. As he walked on deck, he spotted almost the entire crew, with the exception of Nami, which made him sigh. He continued to walk to the middle of the deck before stopping and looking around. After a minute or two he stopped and looked at the grassy deck before talking.

"Oi," he yelled out, but not so loud that Nami would be bothered, "Anyone want to play some cards or something?" he asked with a grin.

The entire crew looked at him in surprise, he seemed fine now, and most of them smiled at his new attitude. It was strange though, he had been so sad and gloomy for a while now, and all of a sudden he seems back to his normal, happy self.

"Oi, Luffy, I'll play." hollered Ussop.

"Oh...Me to, me to." said Chopper excitedly.

"Anyone else?" grin still present.

"Aa, I guess I'll play… nothing else to do." Replied Franky as he happily walked over to join them.

"Right, let's get started." Luffy seemed to be completely back to his normal self now, and it made everyone feel relieved.

Luffy sat down on the deck as they all played cards and laughed out gleefully as they made faces and told jokes. Nami could hear this and she was happy that Luffy was laughing again. Then she felt herself getting drowsy as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next time she woke up it was dark and she looked around. To her surprise, Luffy was sitting right next to her again, this time his hand was on her pillow. She smiled as she watched him sleep like the night before. She laid her head right up against his hand as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his skin on her cheek; she got a strange feeling when she did that.

"Nami…." He whispered, she opened her eyes quickly and looked at his face. It was the same and his breathing hadn't changed. She closed her eyes again, 'Is he having a dream about me?' she thought to herself as she felt a blush stain her cheeks and she closed her eyes once again.

xxxxxx

The next morning Luffy hadn't woken up early, but he heard commotion down on deck. He looked down at Nami who was still sleeping soundly, but she was laying her head gently on his hand. He blushed, and slowly removed his hand so he didn't wake her, and walked quietly out of the room. He walked down to the deck to see everyone with the exception of Nami, Robin, and Zoro, running around, looking for something.

"Oi, what's going on?" he asked the crew.

"Oh, Luffy, there you are, we were getting worried…we couldn't find you." stated Ussop.

"Aa…where were you anyways?" Sanji asked.

"Ugh….well…I was looking over the back railing into the wake of the ship until I notice the commotion on deck." He said a bit hurriedly.

"Ghaa…no one even bothered to look there…" exclaimed Ussop.

"Is breakfast ready?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Sanji sighed, "Aa, I made some eggs with ham and………….." Luffy had wized by him into the dining room.

Ussop and Chopper laughed as everyone else headed for the dining room. Luffy had already started eating and seemed to be eating like he usually would, reaching over everywhere stuffing his face.

"Well Luffy, you sure seem to be in a better mood today." said a lazy Zoro.

"Aa…" Luffy said as he continued to stuff his face, most of the crew chuckled as they also began to eat.

After breakfast Luffy decided to bring Nami some more juice and some eggs. He walked out on deck and headed for the infirmary.

"Taking navigator-san some food?" he turned around quickly and saw who it was; she was grinning and was giggling to herself.

"A…Aa…she needs to eat something and she can't make it to the table so…"

"Un…That is very thoughtful of you captain-kun." Said Robin, Luffy smiled and continued walking.

He opened the door quietly and saw that Nami was asleep, he walked over and watched her for a minute before putting the food and drink on the chair beside her and headed for the door.

"Luffy." he heard a faint voice call him.

He turned around to see Nami wiping her eyes, "Aa, do you…" he was cut off.

"Could you help me again, I don't think I can do it." She said with a pout.

Luffy chuckled and walked over to her picking up the plate and drink then sitting down.

"It's not funny." She said as she pursued her lips at him with furrowed brows. He only smiled at her warmly and she noticed his expression. She lightened up a bit and smiled herself, thinking of the night before, wondering again if he was having a dream about her.

"Do you want to try food today?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Un…I'm hungry." She laughed.

"I bet, I couldn't imagine going two days with no food…." He frowned.

She giggled as he brought a forkful of egg to her mouth. She gladly accepted it and opened her mouth, slowly chewing the egg. After a few forkfuls she asked for some of the juice. It took about ten minutes but she had finally finished everything he had brought, which wasn't much, but was still food. 'Luffy sure has been extra nice this whole time, and he was very patient feeding me, which he usually never is…'

"Well, that's everything; you should probably get some more rest." He said with a smile as he stood up.

"Wait, Luffy." She said quickly.

He turned to her. "Hmmm?"

"Um…it's kind of embarrassing, but could you bring me to the bathroom??" she asked as she turned her face away from him as she blushed. She hadn't gone in almost two and a half days, and she felt like she would explode.

Luffy smiled again, "No problem." She turned her face back to him with a smile.

"Arigato." Luffy then walked over to her, picking her up, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He was holding her legs as he walked out of the room. She wasn't looking at him because her face was dark red, considering how he was carrying her, she didn't notice at first but his face was the same.

Once they reached the bathroom he opened the door and brought her to the toilet, he let her down and noticed that she could barely stand.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked

"Un..."

"Okay, let me know when you're ready." He said as he closed the door behind him.

After a few minutes she was done and pulled her pants up, she was still wearing the pajama types that Luffy had brought her. She stumbled over to the sink using the wall to balance so she could wash her hands.

"Luffy, I'm done." She said in a loud voice so he could hear her, the door opened as he walked in.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Un." she also smiled.

He picked her up again, the same way and they both blushed again, this time she noticed him blush.

"Getting a little heat stroke?" she asked in a teasing way as she giggled.

Luffy only blushed further as he walked out of the room and headed to the infirmary, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you." He said warmly then she looked away and grinned.

As he put her down on the bed, he looked into her eyes as she did the same. Snapping out of it, he said, "Um…do you think you'll want lunch or dinner?"

"Ah…probably not, but thanks for offering."

"No problem." He walked to the door and was closing it.

"Luffy." She called out, but he was already gone.

'Damn it Nami…' she thought to herself.

xxxxxx

The day went by much the same as the previous; only, today they went fishing instead of playing cards. Sanji had a few scuffles with Zoro about all the shit they usually fight about. Luffy and the other guys only laughed as they watched, since Nami wasn't there to knock some sense into them, Robin had to do it if it got to out of control. Luffy had gone to check on Nami multiple times during the course of the day, but she was asleep every time.

After dinner everyone went on deck, they all chatted for a while before heading to bed; Luffy was just looking over the railing the whole time. He was sure he heard them talking about him at one point, but he wasn't too concerned about it. After about a half an hour of being the only one on deck he headed to the infirmary to check on Nami.

He stepped in quietly, glancing at Nami, then turning to walk out.

"Luffy?" he heard.

"Hmmm?" he then turned around.

"Where are you going?" she asked a little nervous.

"I was just going to the bathroom." He replied. 'Why does she care where I go…' he thought to himself.

"Oh…um...could you bring me a glass of water on your way back?" she asked. He smiled as he nodded and walked off.

After he had finished up in the bathroom, he made his way to the kitchen, getting her a cup, and filling it with water. Then he noticed a cup on the counter containing straws so he took one and stuck it in the cup. He walked back to the deck and headed up the stairs to the infirmary.

He opened the door and walked over to her bed, sat down in the chair letting out a sigh, and handed her the cup.

"Um…Luffy." She said.

He looked over in confusion, then he realized. "Oh…sorry Nami…" he said frowning at himself.

She giggled as he brought the straw close enough to her mouth. "It's okay." Then she started to drink in large gulps, she hadn't had anything to drink all day. When she was done he put the cup on the counter, then he put one hand on the bed and his other in his lap.

"Luffy?" she whispered, however, he was already asleep. She sighed before looking at his hand and blushing. She held it with her hand and brought it up to her chest as she also fell asleep.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...good or bad.


	3. Unexplained reasoning

**I do not own One Piece**

A strange new feeling

_Unexplained reasoning_

* * *

Luffy woke up again looking around, he then noticed where his hand was, and he blushed from how close it was to certain _parts_ of her body. 'Had she held my hand there?' He asked himself. Then he shrugged and slowly removed his hand heading for the door. He noticed it was still a bit dark out; he woke up extra early today. He sighed as he walked down to the grassy deck to lie down.

xxxxxx

"Oi, Luffy..." his eyes shot open from a light kick to his head.

"Oi, what was that for." He grumbled.

"Time for breakfast…" said Sanji.

"Oh, okay, I need to go pee first…."

"Sure, just make sure you wash your hands." He laughed as he headed for the kitchen.

Luffy made his way to the bathroom like he had said. 'Must have fallen asleep…' he thought. Then when he was done, he went to check on Nami. To his surprise, she was awake.

"Oh, Nami...you're awake."

"Ugh….yea, what time is it?" she said, she had obviously just woken up from the way she was talking.

"Breakfast...do you think you can come eat at the table today?" he asked with a grin.

"No, probably not…but could you bring me some food again?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea sure." He said as he walked out, grin still on his face.

Luffy sat down at the table and waited a second; everyone stared at him, wondering if he was in a sad mood again. Then they watched him gain a huge grin as he started to swipe food from everywhere.

"Thank god…we thought you were in another mood today…" said Ussop.

Luffy just kept eating, Ussop began to tell a story to Chopper and the little reindeer listened in awe. Robin was smiling noticing that everything really was back to normal, except for Nami. Sanji was having an argument with Zoro, and Franky was watching them laughing his head off.

After breakfast, Luffy was the last to leave, besides Sanji who was cleaning dishes. Luffy tried to sneakily make up a plate for Nami so that Sanji wouldn't notice. Sanji would probably make a huge deal out of it. He hurried out the door grinning in his success and headed off to the infirmary.

"Oi, Luffy?" Ussop questioned. "What's that plate for?"

Luffy chuckled nervously then replied, "Oh, it's for Nami, she needs food to you know."

"Oh, okay, wanna play ball after?" Ussop asked with a huge grin.

"Aa, sound like fun." He replied continuing to the infirmary. Listening to Ussop tell Chopper about him defeating hundreds of enemies with a single ball, or some bullshit story like that, he chuckled.

Luffy opened the door and smiled at Nami as she smiled back at him. He plopped down in his seat.

"Thanks Luffy."

"Ah...no problem...can't let my navigator starve." He chuckled as she blushed, but he didn't notice.

"Think you can do it on your own?" he asked.

"Ugh…I guess." She said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh…you want me to feed you like a baby?" he said in a sarcastic tone as he began to chuckle again.

Nami furrowed her brows and pursed her lips at him. "No…shut up." She said as she took the plate and began to slowly eat. She noticed that Luffy was leaning on the back of his chair looking up at the ceiling with a grin on his face. Nami blushed then finished up the meal and juice. Handing the plate and cup to him, he set it to the side of the counter.

He stood up and began to head for the door. "Think you'll want lunch or dinner?"

"Um…could you bring me dinner?"

"Aa…no problem." He smiled and closed the door.

Nami sighed and laid back down, she realized that she hadn't taken a shower in days. She sighed again as she closed her eyes.

xxxxxx

"Nami..." a voice whispered.

"Nami…." Same whisper with a tap on the shoulder.

She woke up and looked around. "Oh, Luffy."

"I brought you some dinner like you asked."

"Arigato." She said as she wiped her eyes and smiled, taking the plate from him. He sat down in his chair and closed his eyes with a sigh. After a few minutes she handed him the plate and he placed it on the counter. 'I wonder where all the dishes go; I don't remember ever taking them…oh it must be Chopper.'

"Ugh…Luffy?" she asked nervously.

"Hmmm?"

"I need to use the bathroom again."

"Okay." He got up and picked her up the same way as the other day. Once they got to the bathroom he set her down inside.

"I'll be a little longer because I need a shower; could you get me some cloths?"

"Yup." He said as he walked off.

He quietly entered the woman's quarters trying not to wake Robin; however she was already awake, turned the other way. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed some comfy cloths and walked back out quietly. Robin smirked because she knew who it was.

He got back to the bathhouse hearing the shower still going; he entered and placed her clothes on the sink counter and left. Nami shut off the shower and dried herself off clumsily. '….that was the hardest shower ever…' she said in her mind. Then she saw the cloths and smiled, she noticed that he had gotten her more comfy cloths and was glad.

The door quietly opened. "Luffy…" she said quietly leaning against the doorway for support. Luffy made his way over to Nami and picked her up, she turned her head down and blushed. Luffy grinned as he headed back to the infirmary. He placed her down gently and sat back in the chair.

"Arigato, Luffy."

He smiled but didn't say anything.

"Luffy?"

"Hmmm?" he didn't turn to her, his eyes closed.

"Um…why have you been helping me out so much?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit confused.

"Well, you've been bringing me food and drinks, helping me to the bathroom, talking to me. The others only come in to check on me once in a while, but you're here the most."

"Is that a bad thing?" By now he was looking at her.

"No, no…not at all." She replied hastily. "It's just…why are you doing all this."

Luffy sighed and looked up at the ceiling, leaning against the back of the chair again.

"Well….I guess it's partly because I care about you and don't want to see you like you were back on Drum Island." He paused. "I just couldn't stand seeing you like that, I kept thinking to myself…'What if I lose her.', I couldn't deal with that."

Nami was staring at him now. "Luffy…" she whispered.

"I just want to do anything I can to help you."

"Luffy…thank you for everything." She was tearing up as she reached over to hug him. He gasped a bit and blushed, but he put his arms around her and patted her back. After a while he pulled away and looked down at the floor.

"Luffy?"

He looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"What's the other part?"

"Hmmm?" he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You said all that stuff was only part of the reason….what's the other part?" She asked as she smiled.

"Ugh…I never said that, you must be imagining things." He said nervously as he looked away. Nami only giggled as she lay down watching him.

"Nami?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"When you threw up the other day, you looked up at me like you saw a ghost then you ran away…what was that all about?" he asked curiously.

"Umm…it's just…I was embarrassed that you saw me throw up is all." She said, he could tell she was nervous. He chuckled and lay back in his chair.

She was tired and assumed he was too. And low and behold, his arms fell down limp, he was definitely asleep. She smiled and pulled one of his hands to her as she closed her eyes, smile still in place.

xxxxxx

Morning came and Nami woke up, surprisingly, Luffy was still there. She noticed that she was still holding Luffy's hand to her and she blushed as she placed it on his lap.

She poked his stomach a few times and whispered to him, "Luffy...Luffy….."

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times; he turned and saw Nami smiling at him.

"Oh…good morning Nami." He smiled.

"Good morning…and just what do you think you're doing, go get my food…" she comanded in a teasing way.

He only smiled and stood up, "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Un…and besides, I like having my own servant." She grinned.

Luffy pursed his lips at her and whined, "Nami…"

Nami giggled, "I'm just joking Luffy, but I don't feel strong enough yet."

"Alright, I'll be back in a while."

Luffy arrived in the dining room just as Sanji was serving the food. He stood in the doorway and just stared at the food. Everyone looked at him, then he vanished, they turned to a familiar noise and saw Luffy stuffing his face.

"Oi, Luffy, leave some for me..." exclaimed Zoro.

"What about me?" yelled Ussop.

Luffy just continued until he was full and leaned back in approval of the nice morning meal.

"That was good Sanji."

"Arigato." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Indeed it was Cook-kun." Said Robin.

Sanji fondled over her with his love eyes. "Oh, anything for a goddess as beautiful as thee, anything thou wish of me shall be yours." Robin giggled as she got up to leave.

xxxxxx

Robin entered the infirmary and saw Nami sitting there.

"Lu…Oh, Robin, I wasn't expecting you." She smiled.

"Un…Luffy will be here soon." She said with a smile. Nami blushed a bit and turned her head as she smiled.

"Oh, I see you've changed your cloths." She said as she grinned.

"Uh…yea, Luffy got them for me when I was in the shower." She said nervously.

"Aa…I was awake when he came in."

"Oh…"

There was a bit of silence until Robin finally got up and walked to the door.

"I hope you feel well enough to join me in the sun again soon…and by the way…he is cute." She closed the door giggling.

'What…why would she…' she began to blush, and laid back down.

She heard the door open and saw Luffy walk in with a smile; she was still blushing from what Robin had said.

"Oh, do you have a fever?" he asked with a big grin, she knew he was just joking with her and she smiled.

"No..." she said with her head tilted down. Luffy handed her the plate and cup as he sat down.

"So…we should be arriving tomorrow night, right?"

"Yup, if you guys have been heading in the right direction." She said teasingly as she poked his shoulder a few times. He started to chuckle.

"Think you'll be able to walk around at all?"

"I don't know, the way I've been getting better, I might, but who knows." She replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh…n…nothing."

"Uhuh…"

"Nani…I'm fine."

"If you say so." He said as he grinned, looking up at the ceiling.

She pursued her lips at him, 'Why does he always grin like that...' but then she smiled at him.

"Well, do you want lunch today or just dinner again?"

"I think I'll stick with dinner." She said with a smile.

"Alrighty, see you then..." he left with a grin.

She sighed as she lay back down. "Oh, Luffy…" she smiled to herself.

xxxxxx

She woke up when she heard Sanji call for dinner. She sighed, she was hungry. 'Should've asked Luffy for Lunch…'

She tried to get up to go to the bathroom but when she attempted to lift herself up, her legs gave out and she fell back on the bed. 'This stinks…'

After a while, Luffy finally came in with her dinner. She ate it pretty quickly and handed the plate to Luffy.

"Arigato."

Luffy only nodded before he let out a sigh. Then he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Nami staring at him. He closed his eyes and grinned.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a sarcastic manner.

Nami blushed but asked, "Um... could you…" She began but was picked up.

"Yea…no problem." She only blushed further and looked into Luffy's eyes.

She gently leaned her head against Luffy's chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She thought about how it felt good being close to Luffy, or just to know he's there for her. Then she felt movement.

"Arigato Luffy…"

"Nami…you don't need to thank me, I like helping you." She smiled but didn't move her head.

When they arrived, he placed her down inside and walked out, closing the door behind him.

After a minute or two she called for him and he picked her up with a smile. Luffy blushed slightly, but it wasn't really noticeable, he was staring into her eyes as he walked back. This only made her face turn dark red.

"Oh no..." he exclaimed.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

He grinned and looked into her eyes. "You don't look to good, your face is all red." He smiled at her.

She blushed even more and hit him on the chest. "Luffy…" He grinned again.

He placed her on her bed, which she liked, she thought she might ask Chopper to move his infirmary somewhere else, and have Franky make space so she could have this room. But maybe it wasn't just the bed and the room, maybe it was a certain _someone_.

"Luffy…Why have you been sleeping here since I got sick?" she asked with a blush.

Luffy leaned against the chair and closed his eyes. "Well, at first I had just come in to check on you and fell asleep in the chair…" she frowned at his reply. "Then, after that, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and if you needed something during the night you could just wake me up." She smiled, "and I guess it's also because, just being near you seems to settle my mind for some reason." He said, she opened her eyes and stared at him for a while, he had a smile on his face and his eyes were closed.

She lay down and closed her eyes, thinking about _stuff._ She opened them and Luffy was sleeping already, this time with his bare feet up on the bed. She smiled and maneuvered her legs so that they were out of the covers, she placed one foot over his and the other on its side. 'His feet are so warm…' she thought as she blushed and a tingling sensation went up her spine. She smiled and closed her eyes.

xxxxxx

Luffy woke up and felt something on his foot. It was Nami's feet, he blushed. 'Does she keep doing these things??' he thought, but then he moved his feet and put her legs back under the covers. He walked out just in time to hear Sanji call for Breakfast. He got to the dining room and sat down, beginning to eat.

There were a few interesting conversations, but none worth mentioning. Everyone left including Sanji who had gone to the men's quarters to take a nap; apparently he hadn't slept well that night. 'Oh well...' thought Luffy. He got Nami's plate and headed for the infirmary.

xxxxxx

"Nami...you think you can walk today?" he said with a smile.

"Don't push it bub…" she said with pursed lips.

"Okay, okay…just making sure." He grinned.

"Well, were docking tonight, so at least I'll get a stationary bed."

"Aa, hopefully you'll get better quicker."

"Let's hope." She said a bit disappointed.

"Something wrong."

"Oh...ah…no."

He looked at her suspiciously bit didn't respond.

"Anyways, Robins making us clean the ship…so I gotta go."

She giggled, "Okay, wake me up when we dock, and could you make me a plate again?"

"Yea, sure."

Then he turned around and left the room.

xxxxxx

After hours of complaining and arguing, the crew had finished cleaning.

"Were all done Robin." stated Luffy in a pout.

"Well that's good; I think it's time for lunch then." She smiled.

"Wahoo…LUNCH!!" replied Luffy.

After lunch, Luffy had gone fishing with the guys again and then took a nap, when he woke up the island just popped into vision.

"I see the island." yelled Zoro from the crow's nest.

"Great, let's get ready to dock." said Luffy with and excited smile.

After the ship was docked they had dinner, Chopper and Ussop had left to check for a hotel or inn or something, and if they found one, they were to rent rooms.

Luffy had brought Nami her dinner. "Do you want me to get any of your things before we head into town? Oh, and it's a winter island so ill get your coat."

"Un…could you get me a few changes of cloths and ask Robin to get me my stuff, she'll know what I mean." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."

He left to get her things ready and told Robin about Nami's stuff and she got that too and put it in the suitcase.

Luffy had gone back to get Nami. He helped her get her coat on as she blushed but didn't look at Luffy. "Um…maybe you should get on my back, I don't think Sanji would like it if I held you like before…" he said.

"Un…that's probably true." She chuckled.

Luffy then carried her to the deck. No one seemed to care that Nami was riding his back. Everyone greeted her and said they were glad she looked so much better. Then they turned back to Ussop and Chopper making their way back.

"Did you find somewhere?" asked Robin.

"Aa, it's a nice hotel and it didn't even cost that much."

"Where there enough rooms?" asked Zoro.

"Well ah….not really…" replied Chopper.

"What do you mean?" asked Franky.

"There were only four available rooms…"

"ONLY FOUR!!" yelled Sanji. "I'll take a room with Nami-swannn!!" he said in his love state.

Nami furrowed her brows at him in disgust. "I don't think so..." said Ussop. Then everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What's that??" asked Sanji who was angry now.

"Well we needed to fill out papers with the names of the people staying in the rooms."

"And?" asked Zoro.

"Well we couldn't decide, so we just wrote people's names down on separate pieces of small paper and chose at random…"

"WHAT!!" replied Sanji.

Nami was getting nervous; she didn't want to share a room. "Well it's too late now, either we stick with the pairings we have, or we pay to re-rent the rooms."

"GHAA!!" exclaimed Sanji.

"The pairings are, me and Chopper, Zoro and Franky," they just shrugged not really caring, "Luffy and Nami, and Robin and Sanji."

Sanji began to light up as he started to prance around Robin in his love state. Nami blushed, 'Actually, I guess this isn't so bad…Luffy and I have been sleeping in the same room for almost a week now…' then she smiled.

Luffy walked up behind Robin and whispered, "Sorry Robin, tough break." She only giggled and so did Nami.

"I'll keep him in line captain-kun, don't worry."

"Oi, Luffy, If you do anything to hurt Nami-san, I'll kick your ass." exclaimed Sanji.

Nami giggled as she poked Luffy's head and he grinned at her. "Yea, don't worry about it." He said calmly.

"So are the pairings alright, or are we paying?" asked Ussop.

"I could care less." exclaimed Zoro.

"Me neither, I'm fine with it." added Franky.

"As am I." said Robin.

"Me too Robin-chwannn." said Sanji, still twirling.

"I guess we are too." said Nami as she looked at Luffy's head and she blushed.

"Well then, let get going." said Luffy.

Then they all headed for the hotel, when they arrived they were astonished. It was huge, and made of some sort of stone that seemed to give of an aura that made them all feel great.

"Oi, why didn't you two tell us how great this place is?" asked Luffy.

"Yea." said Nami.

"I don't know." explained a not really caring Ussop.

They headed inside and looked around before heading to the front desk to sign in. Then they said their good nights and went to their rooms.

Each pair's room was at least one floor above the other. "Excuse me, what floor is room 472?" Nami asked the lady at the front desk.

"Oh, why that is on the top floor." She said nicely.

"Top?" asked Nami.

"Un… floor number twelve." She replied. There closest crew members were on the seventh floor, so there were four floors separating them.

"Ghaaa…that's a long ways to walk." Nami complained.

"Eh…don't worry about it." said Luffy. Then she smiled at him and he headed up.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated...good and bad.


	4. Sharing Space

**I do not own One Piece**

A strange new feeling

_Sharing space_

* * *

Once they arrived at the room, Luffy opened the door and walked in. 'He doesn't even seem tired at all…' she smiled.

"Suge!! This place is awesome." He said as he sat her down on a chair. "There's a huge bath and shower in here, and a nice bathroom in a separate room." He was excited at how nice the place looked.

"It is really nice." She said with a smile. "Could you bring me to the bathroom?"

"Aa." He replied as he picked her up again and brought her to the bathroom. He then waited for her to finish up and picked her up the way he did on the ship, which made them both blush. He carried her slowly to the bed and set her down. He grinned then he turned to go to the bathroom himself.

After a few minutes he came back out and placed his hat on a dresser and took his sandals off. "You ready for bed?" he asked happily.

She blushed, "Un."

He shut the lights off and lay down on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Good night."

Nami sighed and closed her eyes. 'There's more than enough room for two up here, you could probably fit four comfortably…' she thought before she dozed off.

xxxxxx

Nami woke up, looking around; she remembered she was in the hotel room. She looked for Luffy at the end of the bed, but he wasn't there, she began to feel uneasy. 'Where did he go…?' Then she heard a door open and looked. It was Luffy coming out of the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Oh, good morning Nami." He greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, uh…" she was blushing.

"Oh…I took a shower." He explained.

"I see, um…can you take me to the bathroom, I could use a shower too." She asked.

"Aa." He replied as he walked over to her and picked her up the way he usually did. She blushed deeply; he wasn't wearing any cloths, besides the towel.

"What's this? You're already heating up and you're not even in the shower yet." He chuckled.

"Shut up." She said, embarrassed. He only chuckled as he placed her by the shower and walked out of the room.

"You want normal clothes, or comfortable again?"

"Ugh…I think I'll stick with comfy." She said as she smiled.

"Okay." Luffy walked to her suit case and pulled out some comfy cloths and brought them to a small table in the bathroom. Then he walked out and put on some clean cloths himself. He waited for Nami to finish up.

"Luffy…"

"Coming." He walked in and picked her up.

"Should we go down to the lobby?" he asked.

"Un…" she blushed. "I should probably get on your back."

"Oh yea…good idea." He laughed.

She got on his back, and he made his way down to the lobby. When he got there, everyone had just arrived.

"Nami-swannn, good morning….did that bastard do anything to hurt you Nami-san?" Sanji rushed over to her and Luffy.

"No Sanji, why would Luffy ever do that." She said calmly as she smiled down at Luffy.

"Eh…I guess you're right, anyways, let's go eat." Luffy looked excited at the mention of eating and everyone headed to the hotel's restaurant. Luffy sat Nami down in a chair, and then he sat down beside her.

"I'm glad you could dine with us this morning navigator-san." Robin said warmly. She smiled but didn't respond. When the food arrived, everyone was surprised that Luffy was actually being civilized as he ate.

He looked at everyone, "Nani!! You don't want me eating like I usually do, do you?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, no…it's just…it's weird to see you eat normal." said Ussop. Luffy only chuckled as Nami grinned. After everyone was done, they headed out to town; Nami had asked Luffy to bring her back to the room.

"Arigato Luffy, um…could you pick me up some stuff in town…" she asked nervously.

"Sure, what do you want." He replied happily.

"Well…I need some new clothes…" she said as she looked away.

"Okay…"

"The undergarment type." She said as she lowered her head.

"Nami….." he whined. "Why couldn't you ask Robin??" he asked as he blushed.

"I forgot." She said simply, but grinned at his blush.

"Alright, but you owe me…" he said as he walked out. She only smiled as she lay down.

xxxxxx

Luffy was walking around town looking for a clothing store, when he had finally found one he entered and sighed. 'Oh well, guess I'll just grab a few and run out…' He walked over to the woman's section and grabbed a few bras and silky panties that he thought would look nice on Nami, he started to blush, 'EH!! Don't think like that you idiot…' he yelled at himself. Then he walked over to the counter with a frown.

"Shopping for your girlfriend?" the lady behind the counter asked with a smile.

"Oh…ah, no…she's just a friend, but she's sick and can't get out of bed…" he said as he blushed again.

"Sure…" she said as she grinned at him.

Luffy sighed and walked out with the bag of Nami's new undergarments, and then he walked around a bit more. He saw that there was a long pathway with trees on the sides, and benches every hundred feet or so. Then he kept walking until he got back to the hotel. He proceeded to walk to the stairs when he saw something that caught his eyes. He looked at a sign that was over a big, closed doorway. 'Spa….free for all current residents.' He smiled and walked over to the lady at the front desk.

"Um…how do I go about this spa thing." He asked.

She giggled. "You need to sign in your name, the amount of people you have, the selected date, and the spa room that you would like."

"Okay." He said as he signed the sheet and headed up to the room with a smile. Once he got there he opened the door quietly and walked in.

"What's with the smile?" Nami asked as she grinned.

"Huh….oh, nothing…"

"Uhuh….I'll get it out of you sooner or later…" she smiled.

"Maybe….Maybe not…" he replied with a sly grin. This only peaked Nami's curiosity, she had to find out.

"Where do you want these?" he asked, holding up the bag.

"Ugh…just stick them near the suitcase, and thank you."

Luffy groaned as he blushed and walked into the bathroom, Nami only giggled. After a minute or two he walked out and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked over at Nami, "So…how are you feeling today?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Better, I don't think I'll be walking tomorrow, but maybe the next day, and by the way, how long does this log pose take to set?"

"That's good." He smiled as he leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Robin said that the manager told her it takes two weeks."

"Ugh….two whole weeks in the same room as you…" she complained teasingly with a grin.

"Nami….that hurts…" he looked back down at her as he chuckled.

There were a few minutes of silence before Luffy spoke. "Nami?" he asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Um….would you like to go get some lunch?" He asked nervously.

Nami looked up at him in surprise, but she felt herself blush, "Sure, that sounds great." She smiled.

"Okay…um…do you need to do anything first?"

"No, we can just go now." She said

"Alright…" he said as he got up and walked over to her. "Hop on then." She giggled and got up on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Luffy headed to the door to go to the restaurant.

"Do you want to go to the one in the hotel, or one in town?" he asked before closing the door.

"The one her is fine." She said with a smile. So he closed the door and walked for the stairs.

xxxxxx

As he put her in a chair, he sat on the other side of the two person table. Then the waiter came over and took the orders, and was surprised by how much Luffy ordered.

When the food came Nami was glad that Luffy was eating with manners again, but she honestly wouldn't have minded if he ate his usual way. They ate in relative silence until he had finished. The waiter came over and gave them the bill.

"Arigato Luffy."

"Oh…no problem, I figured, since you've been cooped up in the infirmary for a week and then the room for the whole day, why not take you out to do something." He said with his big grin.

She smiled and looked down, her stomach was twirling. "Um….Luffy?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"A few nights ago…did you have a dream about me, I heard you whisper my name in your sleep."

"Ugh…well, actually I did." He said with a blush.

"Oh…and what was it about?" she smiled at his blush, thinking of the possibilities which only made her blush.

"Ask that some other time." He said with a grin.

She pursed her lips at him, "Mean…" Luffy laughed and leaned back in his chair, looking around the restaurant.

"Well, it was a great first date, but could you bring me back to the room?" she asked as she blushed.

"Agh………yea…sure." He said as he also blushed. 'Date??'

He put the money for the bill and tip on the table and picked her up, heading for the room. Once they got to the room, he placed her on the bed and sat in the chair again, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. She watched him for a while but eventually put her head down and closed her eyes as well. A few hours later Luffy woke up to knocking at the door. Nami also woke up and looked on as Luffy opened it.

"Oi, Luffy, how the hell do you walk up here with Nami on your back, I'm beat and I'm by myself." said Ussop as he gasped for breath.

Luffy only chuckled. "I don't know…anyways, what's up?" he asked with his smile.

"It's time for dinner, we were all going to go to a restaurant in town, you two coming?"

"Ugh….actually, I'm not really that hungry." He said with a frown.

"Huh…but you're always hungry…"

"Yea, I know…but for some reason, I'm just not hungry right now." He replied, then he turned around, "Nami…do you want to go to dinner?"

"N…not really…" she said as she looked at the floor.

"Well, okay, suit yourselves…but don't complain to me when you get hungry in the middle of the night…" blurted out Ussop as he headed back down to meet with the others.

Luffy turned to Nami confused. "You sure?"

"Un…I'm not hungry either."

"Okay, well, I'm bored." He said as he sat back down on his chair.

"Oi…at least you haven't been stuck in bed for a week." She huffed as she turned to him with pursed lips.

"Aa, that's right…gomen Nami." She only chuckled and lay back down.

"I'll have to look around town tomorrow to see if there's anything to do…"

"Yea, something exciting…I want to do something fun once I can move around better."

He looked up at her, remembering that it's a winter island. "What about ice skating?" he suggested with a grin.

She giggled, "Sounds good to me." It was around the time they would usually go to bed; Luffy had brought Nami to use the bathroom and had used it himself also. He walked over to the bedroom and shut the light off. He was at the foot of the bed again and was lying down.

"Luffy…" he heard in a faint voice.

"Hmmm?" he replied as he was situating himself.

"You know…you don't need to sleep on the floor, there's more than enough room on the bed to fit two comfortably." She said nervously.

"A…Aa…but I just thought that I should give you your space." He said, also nervously.

"Oh…are you afraid of me?" she asked teasingly.

"No…it's just…" he started.

"Just what….get up here Luffy, the floor is uncomfortable."

Luffy sighed but got up and walked to the side of the bed that Nami wasn't on, he picked up the covers and climbed in. He turned his body away from Nami as he tried to give her more space. Nami noticed and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Nami."

"Night Luffy."

A few hours later, Nami woke up noticing Luffy had turned around to face her and was closer than before. Nami blushed as she watched him sleep, she moved closer to him so that they were just barely touching, then she felt his arm wrap around her. She blushed further and closed her eyes again, with a tingling sensation running throughout her body.

xxxxxx

The next morning Luffy woke up and noticed that he was holding Nami close to him. He jumped and got off the bed in shock. Nami had woken up and looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah….um…nothing, nothing's wrong." He said as he hurriedly made his way to the bathroom. 'What the hell….' He thought to himself. Nami was smiling, assuming she knew what it was about.

When he came out, he helped Nami to the bathroom and brought her to the door when she was done. Then they headed out to meet with everyone for breakfast. When they got to the lobby everyone was there waiting for them. "Oi, what the hell took you so long?" asked Zoro.

"Well, it doesn't help being on the top floor…" Nami scoffed at him. Zoro just stood there mumbling to himself. Then they headed for breakfast.

"Oi, Luffy, why didn't you come to dinner last night?" asked Chopper.

"I wasn't hungry." He blankly replied. Everyone except Nami looked at him in bewilderment.

"T..that's what Ussop said, but we couldn't believe it…" he stated.

"I don't know…for some reason I just wasn't hungry."

"Oh….that's strange." Then they continued eating.

"So…what's everyone doing today?" asked Robin.

"I was going to invite you and Nami-san to lunch." answered Sanji in his love state.

"Ugh…that's not gonna happen." replied Nami.

"Nami-san, why not…" asked Sanji.

"Because, Luffy's taking me around town today, I haven't seen anything yet, right Luffy." She said in a way that Luffy started to sweat in fear.

"Ugh…..y…yea, that's it." He replied nervously.

"Luffy, you bastard, stealing Nami from…" Sanji started but was cut off by Nami.

"He didn't do anything Sanji, I asked him to take me…" she said, getting aggravated.

"Hai…Nami-swannn." He said in his love state.

Everyone looked at her suspiciously and she noticed them. "NANI!!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing." They all replied calmly. 'What the hell was that…' thought Nami.

Franky, Ussop, and Chopper left to go work in the ship. Sanji had took Robin shopping, she wasn't thrilled that he was there, but at least he could carry her things. Zoro had gone off to train, and it was just Luffy and Nami left.

"Why'd you say that stuff?"

"Hmmm?" she asked in confusion.

"About me taking you around town…I don't remember saying that."

"Well, I didn't want to go out to lunch with him." She replied plainly.

"Oh…okay then, lets go!" 'But…why'd she go to lunch with me then??' he asked himself.

"Sure." She got on his back and they headed around to look at all the shops and sights on the small, winter island.

xxxxxx

They were on their way back from the other side of the island and it was almost time for dinner, they had explored almost every square inch of the island, and Nami was impressed that Luffy didn't seem stressed at all. She put her chin on his shoulder and she could feel his cheeks heat up, she only smiled and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it, they were back at the hotel; she removed her chin from his shoulder when he entered. It was like the day passed her by, only seeming like minutes, not hours. Everyone was there and they all headed to the table for dinner.

"So, how'd your days go?" asked Robin, who looked over at Nami and Luffy. Nami looked at her and noticed her start to grin. She started to wonder why she kept doing that when she looked at her.

"I got a lot of training done." replied Zoro, not really interested.

Chopper, Ussop, and Franky told them of their work they did at the ship. Sanji didn't answer because Robin was with him the whole day, she would probably have nightmares from it.

"Luffy and I went to the other side of the island and back, we covered most of the island…that's really it." Nami said as she smiled over to Luffy.

"Well, that sounds like it was fun." She said with a grin.

"Ah…yea…it was." Nami said with a blush, but only Luffy and Robin noticed.

Then all of a sudden, everyone at the table heard a whistle. "Hey there pretty lady, why don't you come take a seat with us real men?" A guy from a close by table said, grinning at her. Nami just turned back to her crew, trying to ignore them.

"Oi, I was talking to you." The man said as he got up and walked over to her angrily.

"OI." He yelled this time.

"It's not smart to talk to my nakama like that." Luffy stated simply.

"Screw you; I'll do what I want." By this time about five other guys were standing behind him. He grabbed Nami by the arm and lifted her up, she had screeched a bit from the pain. The guys started chuckling as he was turning and walking away with Nami, she was looking at Luffy with a look of terror, then she saw his expression. His face was tilted down so his hat covered his eyes from sight, she could tell his teeth were clenched and his fists were also, but other than that he looked completely calm.

"Let her go." He said in a stern voice as he walked up behind him.

"Ha…I don't think so kid. Just get out of my sight, let's go girl, we can have some fun together." Nami's eyes widened at what they were insinuating. Luffy had a grin on his face and she looked on confusedly towards him. 'What the hell?' she thought. He was right behind him, and all of his guys were at the door already.

"Okay, I asked you nicely." Luffy said as his grin turned sour, Nami saw him tilt his head up and the look on his face was that of hatred.

Luffy grabbed the guys shoulder and tightly squeezed it until he let go of Nami, then he gently brought her behind him. Robin held Nami up, considering she couldn't stand great on her own. Luffy continued to walk the guy out of the building. Once he was outside, still grasping his shoulder tightly, his crew was also there watching and the guy's men were there. He brought him a little further into a park area, then he let go.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, guys get him." said the main guy.

Chopper was worried. "Shouldn't you guys help him, its six against one?" He asked nervously, Nami was just looking at Luffy.

"He doesn't need help with these punks." stated Zoro.

"Aa…he would only get mad if we helped." added Sanji.

Luffy tilted his head down again and grinned. "No, you're going to pay for thinking about Nami like that…" then when all the guys were close to him, he just beat the shit out of them and gave an extra punch…or five, to the main guy's face. Surprisingly, Luffy didn't use his rubber ability at all. He dusted himself off and walked over to the crew with a smile.

"Well, let's get back inside, its cold out here." He said as he got down for Nami to climb onto his back.

"Arigato Luffy." She said, referring more to beating the shit out of the guys than carrying her.

"No problem, you can't walk easily on your own yet." But he knew what she meant. And she knew that he knew also, and she smiled.

They sat down and continued their meals and conversations as if nothing happened.

"Excuse me sir, violence is not tolerated here." said a little old man nervously, who seemed to be the manager.

"Oh, sorry, but that's why I took him outside, he was hurting and talking badly of my navigator." He said as he pointed to Nami who blushed.

"Ah…I see, very well then." He said as he walked away, obviously scared.

Luffy didn't respond and continued eating right after glancing at Nami who met his eyes for the split second. When they were all done they said their good nights and went to their separate rooms.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...good or bad.


	5. A Promise

**I do not own One Piece**

A strange new feeling

_A Promise_

* * *

Luffy got to the room and opened the door, walked over to the bed and placed Nami down. Then he sat in the chair, looking up at the ceiling for a while, just thinking. After a while Nami asked if he could bring her to the bathroom, so he did, then he set her gently down on the bed again and used the bathroom himself. He shut the lights off and began to lie at the foot of the bed.

"Luffy….I thought we agreed that you would sleep in the bed…" Nami said to him.

"Oh…ah…yea, that's right." He said nervously as he got in the bed, this time lying on his back, a bit closer to Nami, but not to close. He remembered how he had woken up that morning.

Nami turned to her side looking at him. Then she got an idea. "It's really cold." She said in a complaining tone. It was a bit chilly after all, even with the covers.

"Want me to get you some more blankets?" he asked.

Nami sighed at his response, "No….how about this?" She grinned as she scooted herself over to his side so they were touching and laid her head a few inches away from him, she felt the warmth of his body immediately and tingled.

"See that's better." she said before smiling and closing her eyes. Luffy didn't say anything; he blushed and looked at her for a minute, but ended up closing his eyes, dozing off to sleep.

xxxxxx

In the middle of the night Luffy woke up to find Nami exactly where she was when he had closed his eyes. He smiled and turned himself so he was on his side facing her, they were no longer touching. After a few minutes of staring at her, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

About fifteen minutes after that, Nami woke up. She noticed that they were no longer touching. She frowned a bit, thinking, 'Why doesn't he like to be close to me??', then she smiled. She pulled herself so that they were chest to chest, almost there whole bodies touching the other besides their heads, she then felt him wrap an arm around her like the night before and she smiled again and closed her eyes.

xxxxxx

Nami woke up first this time and giggled to herself because she was so close to Luffy which caused her to blush. She looked at him for a while before he slowly opened his eyes to meet her gaze. Then he 

realized how close he was to her and blushed, backing off and turning around. After a minute he got up and went to the bathroom in silence. Nami didn't understand, it was like he was afraid or something. She frowned to herself. 'Guess I'll try and stand…'

She sat up and put her feet on the floor, trying to stand up, she succeeded, but it was a big strain. She wasn't ready to walk much on her own yet. She smiled at the notion that Luffy would have to carry her more.

"Oh, Nami…you can stand today." He said with a smile as he walked out of the bathroom. Seeming to be ignoring what he had just woken up to.

"Ahh….kind of, I can stand and walk a bit, but it's difficult…" she said with a frown.

"So I guess I'm carrying you still." He said as he walked over to her with a grin.

"Guess so." She replied as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Sheesh, you seem to be getting an awful lot of heat strokes lately." He said as he chuckled at her.

"Luffy…." She said as she gently hit his chest and smiled. He picked her up quickly the way he had on the ship and now he blushed. She didn't say anything, but she smiled at him. He brought her to the bathroom and waited outside. When she opened the door he knelt down to let her get on his back, then he headed down to the lobby. They had breakfast with the crew, as everyone was about to go their separate ways Luffy whispered into Nami's ear. She nodded and chuckled.

"So….does anyone want to go sledding?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Oh…I'll go." Said and excited Chopper.

"Yea me too." stated Ussop.

"I think I'll pass." grumbled Zoro.

"As will I." said Robin. It was now just Sanji and Franky who hadn't answered. Nami didn't care if Franky came, but Sanji, 'I hope he doesn't want to come, he'd get pissed if Luffy just looked at me…and I can't stand him…'

"I would love to go sledding with Nami-swa…" 'Oh great…' Nami said in her head as he started but then realized he was cut off at the end.

"Cook-kun, would you like to go for a walk to the library with me?" asked Robin while smiling at Nami.

'Thank god…I love you Robin!!' Nami thought to herself.

"Of course Robin-chwannnn." exclaimed Sanji with his heart eyes. 'But why did she do that, I know she wouldn't really want to bring Sanji along…' then she blushed, remembering her comment on the ship about Luffy being cute. 'Does she know how much I….' she trailed off.

She smiled at Robin to tell her thank you and she nodded back. "What about you Franky?" asked Ussop.

"I'm gonna go do some more work at the ship, I'll catch you later." He said as he headed off.

"Okay, see ya." Ussop replied.

"Well then, let's get going." stated Luffy in excitement as he let Nami get on his back.

They had rented some sleds from a winter sports place and headed to a big hill he had seen the other day. He grinned as he was climbing it with Nami on his back and pulling the sled with one hand. Nami was glad she could finally do something other than sleep. Then they all finally got to the top, it was a good ten minute hike. Ussop and Chopper had already headed down on their sleds letting out cries from the speed, but they were having a blast.

Luffy set the sled down and knelt down to let Nami off. He sat at the back of the sled and held out a hand to help Nami on. She sat down right in front of him in between his legs and laid on him so her back was firm against his chest; they both blushed as he gently pushed off. He wrapped an arm around her stomach to make sure she didn't fall off. She was grabbing onto Luffy's pant legs tightly. Luffy was chuckling from finally doing something exciting, Nami was happy that Luffy was having fun. They had gone almost the entire way down perfectly until they hit a bump and fell off. Luffy grabbed Nami so that she would land on top of him. Once they got up and wiped the snow off they both started laughing. Then Nami just looked into his eyes for the longest time.

"Ah…well, do you want to go again?" He asked a little nervous.

"Un…that was fun." She said with a big smile.

He carried her back up and slid back down, they did this a few more times before they headed back for lunch. Ussop and Chopper had decided to stay awhile longer. They finally got back to town and Nami poked Luffy's head.

"Hey, why don't you take me out on another date?" she asked with a giggle. Luffy blushed but agreed and took her to a restaurant in town for some lunch.

After they finished, he paid the bill and walked out with her on his back, she had put her chin on his shoulder again, he felt a tingle go up his spine and he smiled.

"So…how was our second date?" he asked sarcastically.

"It was….decent." she replied with a grin. He just looked back at her with pursed lips and turned away.

xxxxxx

The crew decided to spend the evening together; Nami had drunk a little too much. "Oi, Luffy, Nami doesn't look to good." said a basically drunk Zoro.

"Aa, neither do you." said Ussop.

"Maybe you should take navigator-san to your room." suggested Robin as she was about to head to hers, Sanji was already passed out; Luffy, Robin, Ussop, and Chopper had only drank a small amount. Franky was also passed out on the bar floor.

"Aa, that's probably a good idea." Luffy replied.

"See you at breakfast Luffy." said Chopper.

"Aa, night."

"Night." said all the coherent people.

Luffy made his way up to the room and sighed, he didn't like it when people got drunk, it dampened their judgment. Nami had been singing the whole way up, squirming around in his arms; he brought her to the toilet and told her to go to the bathroom. She started to almost inaudibly call his name so he entered and brought her over to the bed.

Luffy turned the lights off and got in on the other side. He had closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he felt hands going over his chest.

"Nami?"

"Luffy, you feel good." She mumbled.

"Yea…thanks." He said a bit irritated.

"Why don't you take your shirt off so we can take a peek." She giggled.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"Why, you don't like me." She asked getting upset.

"That's not it, your drunk." He said as he got out of the bed to lie on the floor.

"So what….I still want to feel you, and I know you want to feel me." She said in a seductive voice.

"Nami, I don't think you would normally want to do that."

"Sure I would." She yelled at him.

"Nami just go to sleep." He said as he lay down on the ground.

"No, kiss me…Baka." She yelled as she began to take off her shirt.

"Nami, put your shirt back on." He told her.

"I don't want to, you should take yours off."

"Nami….you should really get some rest."

She began to crawl over the bed as she took of her pants. "Come on Luffy, you know you want this." She said in the same seductive voice as she turned around and swayed her rear at him.

"Nami put your clothes back on and go to sleep."

"No, you get up here now, or, or, I'll never talk to you again." She said getting more and more upset.

He didn't respond, he refused to, and then he heard Nami start crying. After a while it stopped and he sat up to see her breathing had settled, she was finally asleep. He sighed and lay down to get some rest himself.

xxxxxx

Nami woke up to a splitting headache and looked around, 'Where is Luffy?' she thought to herself. Then she began to remember last night, 'Ghaa….Nami….you idiot…' she thought as she began to pout. 'What if Luffy's mad at me??' She looked to her left and on the nightstand was a little dish with a glass of water and some pain relievers with a note.

_You should take these…I went to breakfast, didn't want to wake you; I'll bring you some food when I'm done. -Luffy_

She sighed, put her shirt and pants back on, took the pills and lay down. She thought about how she acted last night and blushed, but then she frowned, 'What if I had been with someone else, like Sanji, he would have come onto me right away, I would have….' She shivered at the thought. She closed her eyes, not knowing how much time had passed as she was daydreaming, so she sat up. Next thing she knew the door opened and Luffy walked in with a bag in his hand.

"Feeling better?" he asked with a smile.

"U…un…Luffy, about last…." She started.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he sat down on the bed next to her, taking the food container out and handing it to her, still warm.

She took it from him, "Arigato…but Luffy, it's not something I shouldn't worry about, I'm sorry."

"Like I said, you shouldn't be, it's not entirely your fault."

"Yes it is, I drank way too much…and I promise to not drink that much ever again." She said feeling guilty, the thing was, she actually meant it. She really liked Luffy, and if she continued drinking like that, everything could be ruined with him and the crew if she did something stupid while drunk. She would still drink, but only in moderation.

"I was curious, why do you always drink so little?" she asked him.

"Well, it's not that I can't drink, for some reason I can hold alcohol very easily, so can Ace so it must be a family thing…but, I don't see why I should drink, yea sometimes it tastes good, but I don't have a real 

need for it." He said. Then she thought about it, he was right, there is no real reason to. It helps some people cope with sadness, to forget about things, to have fun, and other stuff like that, but you can do all that stuff without drinking. Then she smiled at him.

"Anyways, thank you for not going along with me." She said as she blushed.

"Ah….no problem, I really care about you and wouldn't want you to regret anything."

"Well, I appreciate it." Then there was a slight pause.

"So, can we walk at all today?" he asked, grin returning to his face.

"Let's see." She said. She got up and walked around a bit, but was having trouble and fell on her butt. She looked up at Luffy who was chuckling and she pouted.

"It's not funny." She huffed.

"Sorry…" he said as he held out a hand to pull her up. "Guess I'm gonna need to carry you around still."

"Looks like it." She said as she smiled. She got on his back and he headed down stairs to the lobby.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you would want to, but the other day I signed out a room at the spa, I thought it might help you get better quicker." He replied. Nami looked at him wide eyed and parted lips. Luffy looked back cautiously from not having heard a response.

"Gomen Nami, it was a stupid idea." He said as he turned his head.

"No, no…its fine." She said as she started to smile.

"Okay then, we have the room for the whole day, so whenever you want to go…"

"Let's go now." She said as she grinned. He smiled and walked into the spa area, looking for the room he had signed out. Finding it, he opened the door with the key he was given and entered, the door automatically locked when it closed.

"This place looks nice." Luffy said in amazement, it was an all marble room, with a huge Jacuzzi in the center, a large shower, a steam room, and massage tables.

"Aa…it is." Nami replied, also looking around at the room.

Luffy noticed that there was no changing room, and the shower had no curtains or anything, it was just a shower head in the wall with a slight curvature in the floor leading to a drain.

"Ummm….where do we change??" he asked. There were garments on a table near the Jacuzzi compliments of the hotel, but nowhere to change.

"I don't know…" she replied, also looking around.

"Ah….whatever." He set her down on the Jacuzzi's edge and picked up the swimsuit that was there for him. "Um…could you turn around?" he asked as he blushed.

"Sure." She said, also blushing.

When he noticed that she was turned, he took his clothes off and put on the swimsuit. He allowed her to do the same. He looked at her when she said she was done and blushed at the sight of her.

"Umm…I think I'll just go relax in the steam room." He said.

"I'll join you." She said with a giggle. Luffy was nervous, he had never been alone with Nami in her swimsuit before. They entered the steam room and sat down, Nami on the other side of Luffy.

"Nami…why did you go to lunch with me but not Sanji?" he asked her.

"Um…well…I guess I would just rather be with you than him." She replied nervously.

They looked at each other for a while, Nami noticed his muscular body and blushed, Luffy was noticing her skin and how beautiful it looked, he was also gazing at her curves before he put his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

He got up after about fifteen minutes and walked out, holding Nami's hand for support.

"Well, that was nice." He said. She nodded in agreement.

"Come over here." She said while pulling on his hand. She brought him to the massage tables and she got on one. She undid her swimsuit to expose her entire back with no obstructions. Luffy spotted the side of her breast and blushed.

"Rub my back." She said.

Luffy didn't say anything, but cautiously put his hands on her back and started to gently rub. Nami felt a tingle as he touched her. He then began to do it with a bit more force and movement of his hands. Eventually he was at her lower back, right at her waist line and rubbed his hands with a good amount of pressure all the way up her sides to her shoulders and started to massage them. 'That feels so good…' she thought to herself. After a good twenty minutes he had finished and Nami strapped her swimsuit again and sat up. She still had the tingling sensation from his hands rubbing on her back.

She smiled at him, "Arigato Luffy, that felt great."

"Ah…no problem." he said with a grin.

She walked over to the Jacuzzi and slowly let herself slide in. "You coming in?" she questioned him.

"Ugh….devil fruit…" he reminded her.

"So, you can sit on the seat, that should leave you with a good portion of your body out of the water." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Well, I guess that would be fine, just don't try and drown me." He said as he chuckled.

She giggled, "Why would I do that."

"Who knows." Then they both started laughing. He sat down and was immediately greeted by the jets of hot water on his lower back.

"Aghhahha." He exclaimed in more of a pleased moan at the feeling as he slowly leaned his head back on the edge and closed his eyes. "By the way Nami, this is what I was smiling about when I walked in the room the other night." He said with a slight grin.

"Arigato, Luffy…" she whispered, she felt really strange at that moment.

While his eyes were closed Nami snuck closer over to him, just a few inches away, and closed her eyes. They had fallen asleep and time had flown by. Luffy woke up about twenty minutes before they were supposed to meet for dinner. He looked over to a clock and noticed the time.

"Oh shit." Luffy said in a medium volume.

He got up quickly and stumbled over to the shower to rinse off; he was weakened from the waist down from sitting in the water, so he was stumbling the whole way. He then quickly changed back into his normal clothes and want over to Nami.

"Nami…" he whispered as he gently pushed her shoulder.

She woke up and blinked a few times. "What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"You need to hurry up and rinse off, we only have fifteen minutes until we need to meet with the others." He explained.

"Ugh…." She lazily walked over to the shower and rinsed off, she then walked back to her cloths as Luffy turned away, she blushed as she put her clothes on. Then she grinned and hopped onto Luffy's back. He gasped not really expecting it but then chuckled and made his way to the lobby.

xxxxxx

Everyone was sitting around the table waiting for the food to come. It took a while longer than expected, but it finally came and it was great. When everyone was finished they all stared to talk.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Robin.

"I met tons of beautiful girls and got some of their addressed." Sanji exclaimed in his love state.

"Oh yea?" Zoro butted in.

"Yea…see." He pulled a bunch of papers from his coat pocket and threw them on the table.

Zoro grabbed one and started cracking up. "Yea, some addresses…37 beat it lane."

"673 NO PERVES DRIVE." added Ussop as he looked at one of the papers. The whole table started laughing except for Sanji who was on the floor crying.

"Um…me, Franky, and Chopper went sledding." explained Ussop.

"Aa…that was fun." said Chopper as he chuckled.

"It was Supaaaa." said Franky in his star pose.

"I met some guys in an alleyway that weren't very friendly so I taught them a lesson or two." Said Zoro with a grin, apparently he had some fun.

"Navigator-san?" asked Robin.

"Hmmm?"

"What did you and captain-kun do today?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh….ah…well, we went to the spa." she said, a bit nervously but she looked at Luffy and smiled, he was grinning at her.

"WHAT!! OI LUFFY, YOU BASTARD, ILL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Nani??" Luffy questioned him.

"How dare you violate Nami-san at her weakest!!"

"Oi, I never said anything like that, we went to the spa and relaxed…that's it." She said to him a bit frustrated.

"Hai…Nami-swannn." he said with his love eyes. She only glared at him until she turned back to Luffy who was also looking at her.

"Sounds like it was fun." added Robin.

"Aa…It was." said Luffy.

"Nami, do you think you'll be able to walk on your own tomorrow?" asked Chopper.

"Ugh….I don't know." she replied looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Ussop.

"Oh…ah, nothing." She said as she managed a smile for him.

"I think ill head off to my room then." said Robin as she stood up.

"I'll come with you my beautiful Robin-chwann." Exclaimed Sanji as he twirled behind her.

"Yea, I'm tired." said Ussop.

The rest of the crew said their goodnights and left, Luffy walked over to Nami and held out his hand. She stood up and he picked her up the way he does when the crew isn't around (Like back on the ship). She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to head for the room. After a few minutes he made it to their floor.

When he was at the door he stopped and opened it, but didn't enter, Nami had been staring at him for a while. He noticed it out of the corner of his eye around the fourth floor. He turned to her and started looking into her eyes. He started getting a strange feeling, and at the same time, Nami had gotten it too. He began to slowly move his head closer to hers; she felt her body heat up as she blushed. He was less than an inch away when she closed her eyes; he did the same as their lips met. Nami felt paralyzed, Luffy pulled away and opened his eyes quickly; he tilted his head down so she couldn't see his eyes as he blushed.

"G…gomen Nami….it was…" he started but never finished, he headed for the bed and set her down. Then he entered the bathroom. She couldn't move, she continued to blush as she closed her eyes and smiled, 'Where did that come from??' she asked herself. She stumbled over to the door to wait for him to finish up. He was standing at the sink, 'What the hell was that…you idiot, why would you do that??' Then he shut the sink off and walked over to the door, almost walking into Nami.

"Oh Nami, ugh, sorry about that." He said, she knew he wasn't referring to the kiss. But her heart was pounding at the sight of him. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her; she took a deep breath and walked for the door to use the toilet. When she was done, she walked over to the bed and saw Luffy under the covers turned to the wall. She frowned as she got in bed as well.

Luffy turned over to look at her, "Nami, I'm really sorry about before; I don't know wh….."

He was cut off by Nami's lips; it was the same type of kiss he had given her. She pulled away and turned so she was facing away from him. "Now you can't be sorry…were even." she said as she giggled and moved her feet so they were touching his. He was blushing intensely, still shocked by what she just did, he didn't move, and just closed his eyes, smiling.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...good or bad.

And I apologize for the delayed update, I said I would post one every to every other day, but I went on a little vacation, so...sorry.


	6. A real first

**I do not own One Piece**

A strange new feeling

_A real first_

* * *

The next morning Luffy woke up and headed in for a shower, Nami had woken up just in time to see him walk in the bathroom. She turned to lie on her back and she smiled, she remembered what had happened the night before.

Luffy was also thinking about that, 'I didn't even really mean to kiss her, when I pulled away, I thought she would be pissed….but then she went and kissed me back…' he was getting confused, but blushed at the memory. Once he was done he dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out. To his surprise, Nami was standing right there waiting for him to finish. She walked in, not even looking at him and shut the door.

She immediately put her back to the door and slid down to the floor. Her heart felt like it would burst from its pounding. She eventually calmed down and took her shower. When she was done she wrapped her towel around herself and walked out. Luffy was in the doorway talking to someone, he had already gotten dressed. She made her way to her suitcase and got some cloths, she decided to see what Luffy had gotten for her the other day.

She opened the bag and pulled out a bra, it was really soft and frilly; she smiled and put it on along with her shirt. Then she reached in and pulled out some panties. She gasped at the touch, they were silk, and they were a magenta color which made her smile, they had a sexy design on them and she blushed thinking of Luffy picking them out. She put them on along with her comfy pants. Then she walked around the corner to see Luffy shutting the door and turning to her.

"Oh, Nami…looks like you can walk well today." he said with a smile.

"Un…for the most part." she said quietly. "I like the stuff you bought me." she said with a grin.

"Oh…ah, no problem." he said as he started to blush.

She chuckled and walked over to him. "Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Oh, it was Ussop again, apparently we missed breakfast and he told me that we would be meeting for dinner at a restaurant in town. "

"Oh…okay then, but I'm hungry." she said as she smiled and hopped on his back.

"Oi, I thought you could walk."

"Yea, but walking all the way downstairs will be pushing it." she said.

"Fine, Fine..." he said as he set off for the lobby. About half way down he looked back at Nami who had her chin on his shoulder. He looked away and sighed. He took a deep breath, "Um…Nami?"

"Hmmm?" she replied quietly with her eyes closed.

"Um….well…I was just wondering…if you would…maybe want to…" he stopped there; she could tell how nervous he sounded.

"What is it Luffy?" she had taken her chin off his shoulder and opened her eyes.

He sighed again, "Do you want to go on a real first date?" he asked very quietly. Nami's eyes opened wide and her lips parted but she didn't say anything. 'Is he serious??' she asked herself as she started to blush. After a while Luffy slumped, "Never mind, I was just…"

"No, Luffy…I would love to." she said as she put her chin on his shoulder again with a big smile on her face. Luffy smiled and continued walking down to the lobby, then he entered the hotel restaurant for breakfast. He sat her down and took his seat, trying not to look at her.

"Luffy?"

"Yea?" he asked as he looked up.

"Why do you seem afraid of me, every time I get close to you, you jump and back away." she asked as she looked down at her lap. "Is it that you don't like Me." she asked with a frown.

"No…it's not that, I just…" he sighed. "I don't know, I honestly like being close to you, but, I can't explain it, I just get nervous I guess…" he mumbled.

Nami smiled and looked up, "Well that's not a very good excuse."

"Fine then…maybe I don't like you." he said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

Nami pursed her lips at him and narrowed her eyes. "Liar…" she whispered. Luffy chuckled but then remembered something.

"Nami….when I was sleeping in the chair on the ship, did you keep taking my hand at night, and this one time you had your feet wrapped around mine."

"Ugh…well…." she started nervously.

"Nami…" he said teasingly.

"Yea…I did." she said as she looked down again in embarrassment. She heard Luffy chuckling quietly to himself which made her smile.

"Well then…where are you taking me?" she asked happily.

"I was thinking maybe ice skating like we talked about before, then some lunch, if you're up for it."

"Sounds like fun." She said as they stood up. She jumped on his back.

"I thought you could walk." He asked in confusion.

"Yea, but I want you to carry me." She said as she blushed. Luffy smiled and started to walk to the winter rental place to get some skates. Once there he purchased the skates and walked off to find a nice pond to skate on. After a few minutes of walking around, he found a nice shaded pond, with a small amount of light coming through the dense tree line. He set her down on a rock and tied his skates, then he helped her put on hers.

He gave her a hand standing up and slowly made his way to the middle. Then he turned around and wobbled a bit. "You coming?" He asked teasingly.

"Yea, yea." She started over to him, after a while, she got the hang of it and started skating around with Luffy. She held his hand for support because she wasn't fully recovered yet. They were there for a long while until Luffy noticed that he was hungry, at that moment Nami fell on him and they both plopped on the ice. Nami was sitting right next to him as they looked at each other. Nami's heart started to beat harder, as did Luffy's. She blinked a few times before he started to slowly lean over to her. Their lips met and they both closed their eyes slowly, Nami felt that tingling sensation again.

It was a slow kiss, and they didn't touch each other, besides their lips and faces. It was filled with feeling as he slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth; she let him in as he started to slowly feel around and played gently with her tongue. After a few minutes he gently clasped onto her bottom lip with his lips and slowly pulled away, pulling her bottom lip with him. Once her lip left his own, he opened his eyes and noticed that Nami was just sitting there with her lips parted and her eyes still gently closed shut.

Nami's heart was beating so fast that she felt like she would die. She couldn't open her eyes to see him or she thought she might melt on the spot. 'That was….amazing.' she thought to herself as she slowly smiled and opened her eyes.

"Well, ah…we should probably head to the restaurant." He said trying to get out of the situation.

"Ah….yea, that would be good." She said quietly without looking at him. Luffy couldn't tell if she was upset about what had just happened and he thought he might ask her about it later. He let her climb on his back and headed to the restaurant for lunch.

xxxxxx

Once they arrived and took their seats, the waiter came over to take their orders. After giving them to him, he walked off.

"Um…Luffy?" she asked quietly.

He thought it would be about the kiss. "Yea?"

"I know you told us that we shouldn't worry about it, but what was it that got you so out of it back on the ship?"

Luffy sighed, "I guess I could tell you." Nami looked up at him. "Well I was just thinking about…actually… you…" he told her.

"Me?" she asked quietly.

"I kept thinking about how we met and our adventures, I just zoned out thinking about stuff like that, but the reason I was acting sad, or however you want to put it, was because I really cared about you, but I didn't think you cared about me the same way…"

"Luffy…" she whispered.

"I don't know why I got so bummed out, but I did, after you got sick I started to feel better, not because you were sick, I hated that part, but because I got to spend more time with you than I normally do." He said as he looked down.

Nami felt herself smile. "Luffy, I care about you a lot, and I'm glad that I got to spend more time with you too." Luffy looked up and smiled. At that time the waiter brought the food to the table and left, they had both finished when Luffy put the money on the table and stood up.

"Before we leave, I have one more question…" she said with a smirk.

"Nami…." Luffy whined.

"It's about that dream of yours."

"Oh, ah….maybe some other time." He said with a blush.

"Luffy, you said that last time." She pouted. "And why do you keep blushing when I ask about it?" she asked teasingly.

"Ah…no reason." He said nervously as he turned his head.

"Does something bad happen?"

"No, no….well I guess it depends on how you look at it…" he said, turning back to her.

"Oh, and how do you look at it?" she asked with a grin.

"Ugh….don't worry about it, it's just a dream so it doesn't matter, I'll tell you later." He said nervously again.

"Luffy…." Now it was Nami's turn to whine.

Luffy chuckled as he let her climb on his back. "What are we gonna do until dinner?"

"I don't know, what is there to do?"

"We could walk around again." He suggested. Nami nodded, but squirmed her way off his back, she grabbed one of his hands and started walking. He blushed and walked beside her. They walked for a long while and noticed that the sun was setting, by now they were on their way back to the designated restaurant to meet the others. Luffy noticed where they were, it was that long pathway with the trees and benches.

Nami stopped and slowly turned to him, he looked at her in confusion. Then his eyes opened wide as he felt Nami's lips. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist, she had hers around his neck. It was the same type of slow, gentle kiss. This time she entered his mouth first and played around with his tongue gently, then she beckoned him into her mouth. She started to gently suck on his tongue as she pulled away, sliding her lips off and opening her eyes. Luffy was looking at her a bit dazed with his mouth opened a bit, then he closed it and turned to keep walking. She saw his blush which only made her blush as she grabbed back onto his hand to follow him.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they walked in and found the rest of the crew.

"Oi, Luffy you bastard, let go of Nami's hand!!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy had opened his mouth, about to say something, when Nami started, "I need to hold his hand for balance." She said as she turned to smile at Luffy as he brought her to her seat and sat down himself. It was partly true, but she also just wanted to hold his hand.

"Hai, Nami-swannnn." Sanji replied in his love state.

"So, what have you and Captain-kun been up to today?" asked Robin who was grinning.

"Oh…ah…we walked around tow……" Luffy started.

"We went ice skating then went to a restaurant in town for lunch." Nami cut him off and smiled at him.

"LUFFY, YOU BAS….." Sanji started.

"Sanji, I agreed to go, so be quiet." She said, getting aggravated by him.

Sanji didn't say anything, but sat down and glared at Luffy.

"Did you two have a good time?" Robin asked.

"Un…it was…." Nami paused and smiled over to Luffy who was looking at her, "exciting." She continued, Luffy blushed, thinking about the kiss, and Nami giggled. Everyone looked at the two with suspicion.

"So…ah…what did the rest of you do?" asked Luffy.

Everyone told them how their day was, but Luffy wasn't paying attention, he was just looking over at Nami, who was looking at him. Once everyone had finished up, they said good night and headed off to their rooms. Luffy had waited with Nami until everyone left.

Luffy stood up about to leave with Nami, when he noticed that one of his crew members plates still had some meat on it. Nami noticed that he was staring at it, mouth agape.

She sighed, "Go ahead..."

Luffy looked at her and grinned a huge toothy grin, "Arigato Nami!!" he exclaimed gleefuly. Nami only watched as he ate the remaining food from the plate, stuffing his face. When he was done, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and walked up to Nami with a warm smile.

"Ready?"

"Of course." Replied Nami, smiling.

She stood up, expecting to get on his back, but he picked her up their special way. She gasped, not having been expecting it, then she started to blush but never took her eyes off him. He was also blushing but was watching where he was going. Once they reached their floor, he stared into Nami's eyes as he walked to the room; he opened the door and walked in, still staring at her. She had been staring at him the whole way up.

He walked over to the bed and placed her down, and looked at her for a few seconds with a blank expression as he walked for the bathroom. Nami was still watching his back, but when he closed the door, she lay down with her arms spread out and sighed. Her heart had been racing the whole way up, expecting a kiss at the door. She frowned as she walked to the bathroom door to wait for him.

She heard the door and opened her eyes as she slowly turned to it. But she was caught by surprise when her lips were met by his in a nice, gentle kiss. He turned her while still kissing her and pushed her into the door gently before pulling away and grinning as he closed the door for her. She was speechless, her heart was thumping, and she had that tingling sensation again. She couldn't move.

"Don't think I forgot." He said while walking to the bed. Nami grinned and headed for the toilet.

Luffy had taken his vest off and put it on the floor at his side of the bed. He walked over to the lights and shut them off before getting under the covers. He was turned away to the wall and closed his eyes.

Nami opened the door and walked over to the bed, she crawled under the covers and noticed that Luffy wasn't wearing a shirt and she blushed. Then she thought of something. She pulled of her pants and threw them on the ground. Luffy had turned to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion, but with a blush.

"What?? You can take your shirt off, but I can't take off my pants?" she asked teasingly.

"Well…when I'm in my own bed, I usually sleep shirtless." He told her. It was true, but more of an excuse.

"Well I usually sleep with no pants…" she said in a sarcastic huff.

He blushed deeper, "Well…I guess that's fine then." He said, then he grinned, "How do you like your new panties?" He asked as he turned back to the wall.

She blushed and smiled, "I like them, don't they look good on me?" she asked as she pulled up the covers to show him. He then turned around to look and blushed yet again.

"Well yea, that's why I got them." He said teasingly but serious none the less as he turned back around.

Nami's expression turned into awe, '…he got them thinking of how they would look on me??' she asked herself as she felt herself blush and then smile. She lay down and pulled the covers back over herself.

Luffy was still turned around facing the wall; Nami was turned to face away from him. She had that strange feeling again and couldn't explain it, it was like she was going to throw up, but it felt kind of good. She turned her head to look at him, but he was still turned the other way, then she sighed and turned back. Then she felt a need to touch him, she wanted to feel the warmth of his body again, she liked him, a lot. 'He's an idiot sometimes…but he's the nicest guy I've ever known and he's smart when he really needs to be. His personality is always positive, which usually makes others feel the same way, well…not those two weeks on the ship, but…' she thought to herself, 'He's also handsome and has a good body, every time he picks me up I feel like I'm falling, every time we touch, his warm skin is like a magnet, and his kiss…his kiss is like poison, I feel stunned after.' She blushed at that thought. 'But that doesn't matter as much, he's been really sweat to me lately, and I couldn't believe it when he kissed me, then again at the pond…' she began to feel her heart beat faster. 'Well…I know he has feelings for me, but….is it the same as I feel for him?' she closed her eyes, sad not knowing the answer.

Luffy was having the same problem. 'Nami…why did you kiss me back that first time?? I really like her, she's beautiful, but it's not just that. Her smell is so…intocika….intotica….INTOXICATING….finally…god damn, I can't even say it right in my head.' He was a bit ashamed of that. 'Her skin, it's so soft and warm, her eyes…so enveloping. Just being near her makes me feel good, the sound of her voice, the way she picks on me more than the others, how she looks at me, and acts when were alone. I like her a lot, and when she kissed me back, I thought she liked me too…but how much??' he asked himself before dozing off.

xxxxxx

Morning came and Nami noticed that Luffy wasn't in bed; she looked around and heard the shower running. She put her cloths on and walked to the door to wait.

Luffy had decided to take another shower; he had been taking a lot lately, mostly because he wanted to be clean around Nami. He finished up and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist, heading for the door. As he opened it, he saw Nami leaning against the wall near the door. He was going to walk right by her but then he stopped, Nami's lips touching his.

It was a quick kiss; Nami had decided to pay him back for his kiss the night before. She waited for him to open the door and start walking to the other room before she made her move. She leaned over to him, gently placing her lips over his. She stuck her tongue in between his lips and ran it from one side to the other, in between the back of his upper lip and his gums. She pulled away with a grin on her face and entered the bathroom.

Luffy was just standing there in surprise until he realized what had happened. He blushed as he walked over to the bed to find some hopefully clean cloths. He put them on and thought about her for awhile before standing up at the sound of an opening door. He didn't look at her as she walked by to grab some cloths. She was blushing as she dropped her towel and began dressing herself, with another one of the panties he had bought for her. She knew he wasn't looking, but he knew she was naked right behind him.

"So…ah…you ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"Un…lets go." She said as she jumped on his back. He smiled and headed down.

"You know, it's not that I don't like them or anything, I just think it's nice to be away from the crew for awhile." She said.

"Aa…I know what you mean, I know I'm a big part of the problem, but when we aren't supposed to be doing anything and just relax…well, I like not having to goof around with the others all the time…" he told her.

She was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that…I like playing around and stuff and having fun, but just nonstop with no resting or relaxing can make anyone get a bit tired of it…I guess." He replied calmly.

"I…I guess that's true, so are…are you saying you're not having fun here?" she asked feeling herself droop.

He chuckled. "Of course I am…it's just a different kind of fun, with a different person, so it's not the same." He said as he smiled back at her. She smiled and felt her spirits rise back up.

They arrived at the table and he set her down and took his seat. He had noticed that everyone was looking at them a bit confused.

"Ah….Luffy?? I thought Nami was fine now." exclaimed Ussop.

"Aa…she is." He said happily.

"Well then why did you carry her down here?" he asked.

"Ugh…." He was just about to say something when Nami butted in.

"I asked him to, I don't feel like walking down ten flights of stairs." She said as she smiled at Luffy.

"Oh…Nami-swannn, you could have just asked me to carry you." said Sanji with his love eyes.

Nami ignored him as she was still looking at Luffy, who was now looking at her. Then they looked away as their food was served and they began to eat.

"We should all do something together; we haven't really seen much of each other this whole time." proposed Robin.

"Aa…sounds good to me." replied Ussop.

"Me too." Said Chopper.

"Theres a town held ball in two nights." She said with a grin.

"Ugh…" exclaimed Zoro in protest.

"Oh…Robin-chwannnn, I would be honored to take you and Nami-swan as dates." said Sanji, wobbling around.

Robin only giggled as she turned to the rest of the crew. They all nodded to the idea about going to the ball, but most of them seemed pretty uninterested. Nami was happy; it was a great idea, Luffy on the other hand felt really nervous. 'What if Nami goes with Sanji, what if she turns me down if I ask her??' he asked himself.

"There's a banquet tomorrow night, everyone has to go if they are attending the ball, they hand out tickets at it, there's no dress code for that, but you need to look decent for the ball." added Robin.

"Well, everyone is going then…even you Zoro." said Nami as she scoffed at him.

"Whatever." He said.

"Well, I'll see you all there, I'm going to walk around the island for a while, I haven't really seen it all yet, I want to find out the history of the island. I won't see any of you until the banquet." said Robin with a grin as Sanji twirled around her out the door.

"Not true Robin-chwaan, im coming with you." exclaimed Sanji.

"Well, I guess that's fine." She said a bit annoyed.

"I'll see everyone there too, me and Chopper are going sledding again, you wanna come Franky, Luffy?" asked Ussop.

"Sure…sounds SUPAAA!!" exclaimed Franky.

"Luffy?" asked Ussop again.

"No thanks, I'm gonna go somewhere else." He said as the three were walking away.

"Okay…suit yourself." Ussop said as he waved and walked out the door.

"I'll be training." said Zoro as he also left.

"Where are you going?" asked Nami, looking saddened.

"I have no idea, I just didn't want to go sledding." He said as he started to laugh. Nami giggled before she looked away. Luffy noticed and was about to ask if something was wrong.

"Luffy?" asked Nami in a nervous tone.

"Hmmm…Nami what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"N….nothing…never mind." she said as she turned back to him with a strained smile.

"Nami…." he said in a commanding, but teasing tone.

"No…its nothing, besides, I forgot what I was going to ask." She said as she lifted her chin.

"Liar…" he whispered. She only grinned as she looked at him again.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

"What do you mean, you can do things just fine on your own, wouldn't you rather do stuff by yourself instead of being stuck with me all day?" he asked in sincerity, but also a bit nervous.

"So what if I'm fine now, maybe I like being with you all day." she said as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Oh…ah…well, I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked, blushing at her statement.

"Well, I need to get a dress for the ball, and you should get some cloths too." She said.

"Nami…." he whined.

"Oh, come on…don't be such a baby." She said as she grinned at him.

"Fine, but I'm not getting anything to fancy, like what Sanji wears, it looks dumb..." He said in a pout.

"That's fine; just make sure it looks presentable." She said as she grabbed his hand and headed for the door, wide grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...good or bad.

I know its a bit OOC, especially with Luffy, I'll try and work on that a bit...

And I'm not really in the mood to write any more chapters at the moment. I have a few more written, and I'm just re-reading them before I post, but it seems that I'm not very good at noticing my own mistakes...

Anyways, I'll try and post every day, but it might take a few days to get in the mood for the story again...


	7. Confrontation of feelings

**I do not own One Piece**

A strange new feeling

_Confrontation of feelings_

* * *

Nami almost dragged him into a clothing store, when they got inside; Luffy went off on his own. Nami was looking for a dress to wear to the ball, she wanted to look good. She was wondering what Luffy would pick out for himself, she was nervous as to what he would choose to wear. She was sifting through a row of dresses when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, surprised to see Luffy standing behind her, huge pout on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked confusedly.

"I already bought my stuff." He said.

"What, we just…."

"We've been here for almost thirty minutes…." He said, looking at her strangely. 'What…I must have really spaced out then.' She thought to herself.

"Anyways, I found a dress i think you might like." He said as he hid his eyes from her, holding a hand behind his back.

"I don't want to wear anything you pick out." She said with pursed lips. Luffy grinned his stupid grin at her, raising his eyes to meet her. She looked at him and his expression; she started to feel herself relax.

"First of all…you owe me, remember." He was referring to the time he had to buy clothes for her. "And second…I bet you'll like it." He said as he took it from behind his back.

She looked at what he was holding up to her, she slowly took it from him with slightly parted lips. She held it up to her body, it was a thin black dress that went down to the middle of her shins, it had a slit on the right side that went up mid thigh. She held it out in front of her, noticing the thin, white rose vine pattern that went from the back left hip around the side, across the chest until the v line, then it continued on the other side up to the shoulder. She was in awe at how beautiful the dress was.

"Luffy…." She whispered.

"Told you." He said with a victorious smirk as he took the dress back and walked over to the counter.

"Oh, hello." said the lady at the counter.

"Hi, I'd like to buy this dress." He said as he handed it to her. Nami right behind him, still a bit surprised.

"Oh, this must be your girlfriend you bought those _things_ for the other day." she said as she smiled at Nami.

"No…I already told you, she's not my girlfriend." He said a bit hurriedly. Nami frowned at that, 'We could be considered a couple actually.' She thought to herself.

"Whatever you say." She said as he handed him the dress in a bag. "Oh, here's the stuff you wanted me to hold on to."

"Thanks, I almost forgot." He said as he grabbed the bag from her and headed out the door.

"What's that bag have in it?" she asked him in curiosity.

"My clothes." He said simply.

"Why did she have them?"

"I asked her to hold onto them until we left, I didn't want you complaining." He said as he smiled at her.

"Why would I complain, you can dress however you want." She stated in a huff as she turned her head from him. Luffy only grinned and looked back at the road ahead.

"So now what, it's only been about two hours." He said.

"I don't know, it's not lunch time yet, and there's really not much to do." She replied.

"Yea…we probably won't see Robin or Sanji again till tomorrow night, and the guys will be sledding all day, Zoro will probably just train and sleep all day."

"Un…let's just take this stuff back to the room, then we can find something to do." She said as she pulled him in the direction of the hotel.

Luffy carried Nami up to their floor, like she asked, then he carried her back down once they put their new clothes in the room. Now they were in the lobby, thinking of something to do.

Nami was sitting on a chair, and Luffy was sitting on a couch facing her, he couldn't think of anything to do, neither could she. He began to feel tired so he closed his eyes and dozed off. It was a few hours later when he woke up. He opened his eyes and was surprised when he didn't see Nami in the chair, he leaned back to stretch when he felt something. He turned to see Nami's head resting on his shoulder, sleeping. 'Why did she come over here??' he asked himself.

He tapped her on the shoulder. "Nami…Nami wake up…" he whispered to her.

Nami slowly opened her eyes and blinked tiredly, she wiped her eyes then looked to see Luffy, she blushed remembering that she had went to sit next to him to take a nap.

"Oh, sorry Luffy….I was just….." she started.

"Eh…don't worry about it." He said as he smiled down at her. "Well, its lunch time…you hungry?" he asked.

"Un…let's just eat here at the hotel." She suggested. Then she yawned and got up. They both walked to the restaurant for lunch.

During lunch, Luffy had suggested that they go back to the room and play cards or something. Nami agreed, finding nothing else to do. He carried her up and got some cards, sat on the floor and waited for Nami to come out of the bathroom.

"So, what do you wanna play?" he asked.

"How about something simple...like go fish." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a grin. He dealt out the cards and it was a pretty good game, until he noticed Nami smiling at him, he looked into her eyes and she blushed, covering her face with the cards. He only smiled as he continued the game.

"Got any threes?" he asked calmly.

"Go fish….got any sevens?"

"Nope…." He said with a grin. "Go fish."

Nami looked at him in suspicion, "Liar…" she said plainly.

"Nani….I don't have any." He said as his grin grew bigger. Nami just stared at him for a while, he did the same. She smiled and lunged forward, playfully tackling him to the floor; she grabbed his cards and started looking at them. She was still right on top of him, her chin only inches away from his. She pursed her lips when she saw two sevens.

"What are these then?" she asked teasingly.

Luffy rolled her over so that he was now kneeling over her with her legs in between his; he looked at her for a second with an expressionless face. Then he started to smile as he reached over to grab her cards.

"What's this, a three…" he said while still smiling at her. She giggled and looked at his eyes, he was looking somewhere in her facial area, but she couldn't tell. Then she moved slightly and her side rubbed up against Luffy's arm, she jumped and chuckled. Luffy slowly brought his eyes from his arm to her eyes and a grin appeared on his face.

"Luffy?" she asked nervously.

"So….we're ticklish are we?" his grin growing bigger as he leaned closer to her head.

"Luffy, no…." she said before he started gently tickling her sides and stomach.

"N…no…Luffy…s...s…stop." she cried out inaudibly between breaths, she was having trouble breathing because of all the laughter. After a few minutes, Luffy found himself somehow under Nami again. She was lying on top of him with one hand on his chest, and her nose only inches from his.

She looked into his eyes, still only inches away, they seemed to pull her in, as now she was basically touching his nose with her own. She felt his heartbeat quicken as hers did the same. They just staid like that for who knows how long until they heard a knock on the door. Luffy snapped out of it and gently rolled her off, walking to the door, she heard him take a deep breath before he opened the door and she smiled.

"Oh, Zoro, what's up?" he asked.

"Its dinner, why aren't you two down there?" he asked.

"What are you talking about…we just had lunch…" he said in confusion.

"What the hell have you two been doing that you don't even know how late it is??" he asked getting annoyed.

"We've been playing cards, but it couldn't have been for that long…" he said in amazement.

"Well if that's all you've been doing, than you must really like cards…anyways, let's go." He said as he turned to walk down the stairs.

"Right, be there in a few." He closed the door and looked back at Nami with furrowed brows. "Has it really been that long?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I didn't think so either, but I guess it really has." She said, also surprised. "Well, anyways, let's just head down then." She said as she walked over and jumped on his back. He headed down and once they got to the lobby he set her down and they walked to the table.

"Oi, Luffy…is it true you were just playing cards??" asked Ussop.

"Aa….I had no idea we were playing for so long…" he replied.

"Un…me neither…I couldn't believe it." added Nami.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with ero-cook tonight." said Zoro as he started digging into the food. Everyone nodded in agreement and began eating. Ussop, Chopper, Franky, and Zoro got up when they were done and headed for the door.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Nami.

"The townsfolk are having another snowball fight and invited us…I didn't think you two would want to come." Said Ussop, Zoro was just grinning, a snowball fight was still a fight after all, and he was looking forward to it.

"Why would you say that." She scoffed at him.

"Ugh…well…you two have been spending a lot of time together so I didn't wan…." He started very nervously, but he was cut off.

"So what if we are…and we're coming too." She said as she glared at him.

"Nami?" questioned Luffy.

"What…you don't want to go?" she asked teasingly as she smiled.

"OF COURSE I DO!!" he exclaimed as he grew a huge grin. The crew looked at Nami suspiciously at her strange tone, but shrugged it off.

"Alright, then let's get going." said Ussop.

"Right…" blurted out Luffy as he started for the door in excitement, Nami frowned a bit as she followed behind everyone, looking slightly at the ground as they made their way to the area. Luffy had slowed down a bit so that he was with the other guys. They had talked for a while until he slowed down more so that Nami could catch up with him. Once she got to him he started walking at her pace, right beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing." She said as she looked up and smiled. The problem was that Luffy had walked off without her, and she felt left out, but now she felt better.

They got to the fight area and started talking to the townsfolk. After a while, a guy stepped out in the middle and stated that it would begin in five minutes, and that two teams should assemble, one to the left, and the other to the right.

"Oi, Luffy, Nami…over here." He heard Chopper yell. He grabbed Nami's hand and started to walk over to them; Nami blushed when he did but followed. He let go of her hand when they were behind a snow pile. They heard the guy yell to start and they started to make some snow balls. They then looked over the snow pile and started throwing them at the other team. Luffy was doing good, he probably got more than half of the other teams losses, Nami was also doing very good, which surprised the rest of the crew, who were also doing good. It seems as if the rest of their team basically sucked.

Luffy looked over at Nami, who was standing behind a snow pile ten or so feet away, their crew, and a few others, who were hiding in the back, were the last ones left. The other team had almost three times as many people at the start. Luffy started to turn back when he was hit in the face with a snowball. Nami started laughing and turned back to the enemy. Then she jumped in shock as she felt cold run down her back. She looked back to see who had done it and it was none other than Luffy who was now right behind her.

"Luffy….why'd you do that??" she asked, not really mad, but curious.

"You threw a snowball at me…" he said with a grin. She giggled and hit him on the chest as she stared at him. Then he turned.

"Oh shit…we're the last of our team." Nami was just about to say something when she saw a wall of snow coming at them, everyone on the other team had thrown as many snowballs as they could in as little time as possible to ensure they would hit them. Luffy looked to where Nami was staring and grinned; he grabbed onto Nami's arms and put her in front of him to block the snowballs.

She gasped, "Luffy…" she shouted. She only heard him chuckle as he turned her around so that he would get hit with all the snowballs, he had his forehead on hers.

"I was just kidding Nami…" he said as he smiled. She blushed at his closeness and started to smile back at his little joke. Once they were done at the snowball fight they headed back to the hotel with Zoro, Chopper, Franky, and Ussop. They staid a bit farther back from the others again.

"Luffy, why'd you cover me from all the snowballs?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I didn't want you to get hit by them, that's all." He said as he stared at the ground. Then he felt her warm lips on his cheek.

"Well, thank you." She said as she smiled, he blushed, but was still looking at the ground. She smiled again and continued into the hotel. He carried her up to their floor and set her down, following her to the room. He used the bathroom and lay in bed, shirtless again. Then he saw Nami walk out with no pants on, he blushed and closed his eyes.

She got under the covers and turned towards him, just looking at him sleep. 'Why hasn't he asked me yet??' she thought to herself. She frowned and got closer to him, so that she was almost laying on him, he jumped in surprise.

"Oh…your awake." She said nervously.

"Um….yea…" he said still a bit surprised.

"Well…I was…I was just cold again." She explained. She wasn't really, but she needed an excuse.

"Why don't you put your pants back on then?" He suggested with a grin.

Nami frowned and turned to face the other way. Luffy only grinned wider, then he pulled her into his chest and wrapped an arm around her.

"That better?" he asked teasingly. She had opened her eyes in surprise when he did that, but then she blushed a dark red and smiled, she didn't respond and closed her eyes.

xxxxxx

Nami woke up and noticed that Luffy wasn't there, she read a note on the nightstand and it read:

_Went somewhere, I should be back for breakfast so just meet us down there._

_--Luffy_

Nami frowned and headed to the bathroom for a shower; she dressed and headed down for breakfast. She wondered what Luffy could possibly be doing as she made her way down. When she got there, Luffy was already seated. As soon as she sat, a waiter brought over all of the food. She was looking at Luffy suspiciously; he looked at her quickly before smiling and looking down at his food.

"You gonna eat Nami?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh…ah…yea, why not." She said as she blushed and started to eat.

Everyone had gone off when they were done, Luffy and Nami just walked around all day, going through shops, looking at stuff, they had lunch and had a small conversation.

"Luffy…where did you go this morning?" she asked.

"I just went into town." He said with a grin.

"For what?"

"Nothing really." He replied as his grin turned into a small smile.

"Luffy….just tell me." She whined.

"It's a secret." He whispered as he chuckled. She pouted and they headed out to continue the day, just looking around to waste time.

xxxxxx

Finally it was time for the banquet, so everyone gathered at the entrance of the building; they spotted Robin and Sanji sitting at a table inside. They all walked over to them and sat down.

"So Robin…how was your time with Sanji." Robin didn't even smile; she just looked over at Nami with a blank expression.

"Oh we had a wonderful time Nami-swann." said Sanji, fluttering around her.

"How did everyone's day's go." asked Robin, regaining her composure. Everyone proceeded to explain their past days, Nami and Luffy left out a few details though.

The night was long, and as promised, Nami went easy on the alcohol, only having two glasses of wine the whole night. Luffy was at the other side of the relatively large table, so he couldn't hear what Nami was saying every time a guy would walk up to her, although he could assume. He began to feel himself frown.

Sanji walked up to her with a rose and knelt down. "My beautiful angel of the sea, please, allow yourself to be escorted to this ball by me." He said as he stood up and looked at her with a smile. This time Luffy heard it and his frown deepened as he thought she would say yes. He turned to talk to Ussop to get his mind off things. But before long the night was over and they all headed back to their rooms. Luffy was lying in bed as Nami got in, just coming from the bathroom.

"Well, I hope you and Sanji have a great time at the ball tomorrow." said Luffy, with an almost sad expression and a strained happy tone.

"Hmmm?" she asked in confusion.

"I saw Sanji walk up to you and heard him ask you to it." He said with an expressionless face. Nami's heart felt like it stopped from the vile he just uttered.

"Yes, he asked me to the ball." She said as she noticed Luffy frown a bit, she smiled at his expression.

"But I turned him down." She said as she lay down and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"Because I don't like him other than nakama, and even that's stretching it, I told him that I was waiting for someone else to ask me." She explained.

"Who?" He asked, curious to whom she wanted to go with, his obliviousness didn't entirely surprise Nami.

Nami frowned and turned away from him, "Never mind, just forget about it."

"Well….if this guy doesn't ask you…and since I don't have a date yet…would you…maybe like to go wi……" he started, very nervously, but she cut him off.

"Yes." She shouted as she smiled, Luffy jumped from her reaction, 'Finally…' "It took you long enough to ask, you're the one I told him I was waiting for, well I didn't tell him your name, but…." She said as she turned to him with pursed lips.

"Well, I didn't think you would want to." He said.

"And whys that?"

"Well, I thought you would go with Sanji, and…I just didn't think you would want to go with me." He said with his eyes closed.

"Why would you say that, haven't we gone on a few dates already, well…most of them weren't real, but still…" she said teasingly.

"Well, yea but…"

"But what, I liked them and wish you would have asked me earlier to go on a date, and why would I not get mad when you kissed me, and why did I kiss you back If I didn't like you?" she asked as she got closer to him, he didn't notice because his eyes were still closed. She leaned over him and placed a little kiss on his lips. His eyes shot open and he looked at her eyes.

"And you're a liar." She accused as she lay back down.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"You told that lady that I wasn't your girlfriend…well I beg to differ." She said as she turned the other way, she couldn't look at him, she was going to explode.

"Nami?"

"I want to be your girlfriend Luffy." She said nervously as she curled up into a ball. "I've liked you long before this island, I just hid it because I didn't think you felt the same way." She said as she felt his hand on her shoulder, lightly tugging to tell her to turn back over. She did and looked at him in the eyes, a pout on her face.

"I would love you to be my girlfriend." He said as he pulled her closer to hug her. She felt herself relax completely, she felt so good at that moment. She was happy.

xxxxxx

It was now the next day, and Luffy was in the bathroom while Nami was just laying in bed. She was thinking about last night, how they were now a couple. She smiled at the thought and felt that strange feeling again. Then when Luffy came out it vanished.

"Luffy?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you been getting these strange feelings lately, like…you feel like you're going to throw up, but it feels good at the same time..."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I have been." He said as he put a shirt on and sat down on the bed.

"I wonder what it is…"

"Aa…me too, I remember having it when….um…that first time I kissed you." He said nervously.

Nami giggled, "I did too." She smiled, "You know…that was my first kiss…was it yours?"

"I..I'm sorry Nami…and…um…yea, it was." He said as he turned to face the wall. Nami pulled on his shoulders so that he was lying down. She gently kissed him upside down and as she pulled back up she smiled.

"Don't be…I liked it." She said as she giggled once more. Luffy only looked up at her in surprise, but he smiled and sat back up.

"Oh…that's weird…it's already three in the afternoon, we must have really slept good." She said as she grabbed her suitcase and the bags near it and ran to the bathroom. The ball started in only two hours and lasted till midnight.

"Luffy…get your good clothes on, we need to leave to find the others." She yelled from the bathroom in a hurry. Luffy pouted and started to put on his clothes.

Nami walked out in the dress and black heals, she looked at Luffy in amazement. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a thin red line running up one of the sleeves and down his side. He was wearing jet black dress pants and he was wearing decent shoes. He had a belt, but his shirt was only partially tucked in, one side was left hanging loose. She didn't mind, it suited him perfectly. Once she took everything in she blushed and looked up at his face, he was also blushing.

Luffy had watched her walk out and was basically paralyzed by the sight of her. The dress went perfectly with her figure, just as he thought. Her hair was up in a partial bun, she just looked amazing.

"Nami, you look…." She saw his expression; it was different from any she had ever seen on him. She frowned thinking he didn't like her appearance. "Gorgeous." He continued.

Nami turned to him quickly and blushed, "You look really good to." She said quietly.

"Eh…I don't like it very much." he exclaimed with a pout, he hated dressing up.

"Well, its fine if you look like this every once in a while, but I prefer the way you usually look." She said with a smile.

"By the way Nami…you didn't need to put on perfume…you smell good without it." He said as he headed out the door, Nami stunned by what he said. She smiled and followed him out.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...good or bad.

The Luffy portrayed in the fic is generally a lot more serious than he actually is...if it wasn't obvious. For some reason, it just comes out that way when I write, same with everything else I write...serious...I think it makes a nice story, but takes away from the OP aspects...sorry...I'll try harder!


	8. Center of attention

**I do not own One Piece**

A strange new feeling

_Center of attention_

* * *

When they got down to the lobby, the whole crew stared at them in awe, even Robin was surprised. Most of the other people in the lobby were also staring at the two. They weren't holding hands or anything so that they didn't make anyone suspicious. None of the crew had ever seen Luffy dressed like that; Robin felt a blush of her own creep up looking at him. Nami was beautiful and all the guys were drooling at her, even Zoro. Luffy and Nami looked at each other and laughed.

"Luffy…" Ussop started, but didn't know what to say, he was utterly baffled.

"That's for sure." stated Zoro.

"Oh…Nami-swaannnnn, you are so beautiful." Sanji yelled out, swirling around her.

"Arigato." She said while glaring at him. Luffy noticed her glare and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked calmly.

"Oh…nothing." He said, still chuckling.

"So Nami-swan, could I have the pleasure of escorting you to the ball?" Sanji asked as he held out a hand for her.

Nami glared at him again, "No thanks…I'm already going with someone." She said as she smiled.

"Who…Ill kill the bastard!!" Sanji yelled out in anger.

Nami didn't respond but simply grabbed Luffy's hand and started walking to the door.

"LUFFY YOU BASTARD, ILL KILL….."

"SANJI," yelled Nami, "give it a rest." Luffy grinned at her as they continued walking. The whole crew was surprised, but wasn't really bothered by it at all; they actually seemed to make a great couple. Robin was giggling; she knew that they liked each other the whole time, ever since the last week on the ship. Sanji was staring at the ground in furry, and sadness.

"You guys coming?" asked Nami as Luffy opened the door for her and they walked out.

xxxxxx

They arrived at the building the ball was to take place and walked in, showing the tickets to the guards. They looked around and saw all the balloons, the lights and music, and how spacious it was.

"This place is awesome." Luffy said in excitement. Choppers eyes were twinkling at everything, he didn't come with a date, but would show off his rad dance moves to the crowds. Only Nami and Luffy came with someone, and that someone was each other.

Once the ball started, it wasn't classical dance music, it was more hip. Chopper seized the opportunity and ran to the middle of the room and started dancing it up. He was break dancing and everyone's eyes were on him in awe. When the music stopped, everyone started clapping and cheering. Chopper stood up and started swaying to and fro in delight.

A girl came up to Luffy, "Hey there, why don't you come with me, we can have a great time." she said in a seductive voice as she showed off a bit of cleavage. Nami noticed that a bunch of guys were staring at her with drool down their chins, including Sanji, of course. Then she turned to Luffy nervously, but he was looking at her with an almost expressionless face.

"Gomen…I already have a date." He said as he smiled at her and looked down at Nami.

"Well, alright, but if you want, you can just come and find me." She said as she walked away. She didn't even seem mad at all, it must have been how calm and nice Luffy was.

"Luffy, how the hell could you let a woman like that get away?" asked Sanji in disbelief.

"Um…mostly because I'm here with Nami, if you hadn't forgot, and because I didn't like the way she asked." He said simply. Nami smiled up at him. Then all of a sudden a few guys walked up to Nami.

"Hey there pretty lady, would you care for a dance?" he asked with a smug grin.

"No." she said just glaring at the men, "Can you see I'm with someone?"

"That little kid, please…you want a real man." he said as he chuckled.

"Hes ten times the man you could ever be." she seethed at him. The guy scoffed and grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her towards the group of men.

"Don't touch her." Seethed Luffy as he stepped forward, then he saw Nami's crooked grin and smiled.

"Okay, fine." He said as he crossed his arms. The whole crew stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sanji.

"Why don't you help her?" asked a very confused Ussop.

"Because she doesn't want me too…." He said with a grin. They all looked at him confused but quickly turned their attention to Nami.

She had slid her hand from his grasp and beat the shit out of all of them. She then walked back to Luffy with a smile. He put up a hand and Nami gave him a high five.

"Nice work." He said with a grin.

"Arigato." Then they watched some people dance to the current song.

The next song was a slower one and people started walking to the dance floor with their partners. Sanji started walking over to Robin when he saw Zoro hold out a hand for her, she smiled and took it, both walking to the dance floor. He stood there in anger as he saw them walk away; it only got worse when he saw Luffy take Nami to the floor also. Franky had two girls that he found in the building that he was dancing with; a pretty girl had walked up to Ussop and nervously asked to dance. Ussop accepted, but could only feel guilty, he liked Kaya, but it was only a dance. Sanji felt his rage build up as he started screaming and running for Luffy.

Luffy and Nami turned to him in time to see him grabbed by security and thrown out of the building. Nami smiled, she couldn't stand Sanji, the only thing good about him was his cooking. She was glad he wouldn't interfere with her time with Luffy for the night. Luffy looked into Nami's eyes and saw that she was staring back at him. He was holding her waist, her arms around his neck; she rested her cheek on Luffy's chest.

"Why didn't you even consider going with that girl, I mean, she was pretty, and you didn't even seem to care."

"I don't know her, and she just wasn't attractive to me, and I like you, so what type of person would I be if I wanted to go with her?" he asked, slightly serious.

"One like Sanji." She said as they both started laughing. "I never knew you could dance." She said teasingly.

Luffy chuckled, "Grandpa made me learn when I was a kid…" he told her.

"Oh…" she giggled. He put his chin on her head and they continued dancing, they danced to every song, fast or slow and they were having a blast. The last song came up and it was, of course, a slow song. Luffy pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, hers going around his neck. They stared at each other's eyes for most of the song as they danced to it. Eventually their foreheads were touching and she felt her heart rate pick up.

She was so nervous but she wanted it to never end, she closed her eyes slowly. Then she got what she wanted, he gently placed his lips over hers. The warm feeling of her lips sent a tingle down his spine; he sucked on her upper lip for a bit before slowly entering her mouth with his tongue. He played with hers as she entered his mouth and played around. He gently sucked her tongue as he moved back to a regular kiss and went to her bottom lip. He sucked on it for a minute before slowly pulling away, bringing her lip with him, just like that time on the pond.

They slowly opened their eyes to meet each other's gaze, then they noticed that almost everyone in the room was staring at them. She stared up at him with a look of dread, until she saw his expression, it was calm and uncaring.

"Luffy, you realize everyone is staring at us right?" she whispered.

"Of course they are." He said as he smiled at her. Her eyes widened at his response, 'What does he mean?' she asked herself. Then he let go of her waist, which made her let go of his neck, he grabbed her hand and started walking to the refreshment table. At that moment, the whole building erupted in a cheer. She looked around in surprise then looked up at Luffy, who had a grin on his face. She was confused even more now.

He drank a few glasses of water, "You don't want any wine or anything?" he asked.

"No…no wine, I'll have some water though." She said happily as he handed her a glass of water.

"What did you mean by 'Of course they are.'?" She asked him.

"Well, they were dancing to the song just the same as us, then when it stopped they noticed a beautiful girl like you, kissing someone in the middle of the room, so of course they would stare." He replied happily. She blushed and hugged him tightly; he hugged her back as they headed for the exit. On their way, a few couples and singles had stopped them, complimenting on how good of a couple they make. Luffy only smiled and continued walking. Once they got outside, they headed back to the hotel, still holding hands.

After a few minutes, they were at the long pathway with the trees and benches. Luffy stopped and turned to Nami. Nami turned to him in confusion.

"I want to give you something Nami." he said as he looked her in the eyes. She wasn't sure if it was a gift or a kiss, or something else. He then squatted down and lifted up her foot, taking off her heals and reaching into his pocket. He held it so that Nami couldn't see what it was, then he slipped it up her foot and onto her ankle. He then put her heals back on and stood up. Nami looked at it, it was an ankle bracelet with beautifully carved stones, they seemed to be very expensive, and there was something else, it was a metallic piece that looked like a mikan. Nami gasped and covered her mouth.

"Luffy…." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, almost causing him to faint from lack of oxygen. "Arigato Luffy, I love it." she whispered into his ear. "Is that what you bought the other morning?" she asked.

"Aa…" he responded as he took her hand and walked to the hotel. 'Thank you Luffy….you have no idea what this means to me…' she said in her head.

xxxxxx

Luffy had carried her up, their special way, and brought her into the room, placed her on the bed and used the bathroom. She was smiling while she waited for him to come out so she could use the bathroom too. She was still happy about him giving her the bracelet; she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Luffy walked out of the bathroom and headed to the bed, Nami walked passed him with a smile as she entered the bathroom. He took his shirt off and took his place on the bed. Nami came out with no pants on; Luffy obviously blushed as he usually did. She got under the covers also and looked up at the ceiling. She started to turn over to look at Luffy but was shocked when he started kissing her. She began to feel the tingle again, and she was thrilled.

Luffy had one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her side, Nami had both arms wrapped around his neck. It was another gentle kiss; however, it did get a little more passionate than usual. Luffy was using a lot more tongue than the other times, sticking it deeper into her mouth than before. It was still gentle, and caring, but so much more lustful. He was rubbing up her back and side; she tingled all over and never wanted it to stop. She was in a state of euphoria. After a good ten minutes or so, Luffy slowly pulled away and lay his head down next to hers with his eyes closed.

Nami couldn't breathe; her heart was still pounding uncontrollably, she felt so good right now. Just being near Luffy made her feel like she would go insane from the feelings it brought her. Once she caught her breath, she closed her eyes, and put her forehead against Luffy's and brought her body up against his.

xxxxxx

Luffy woke up to see Nami sitting on the bed, it looked like she had just gotten out of the shower, so he got up and headed to the bathroom to do the same. He didn't say anything to her, and didn't look at her face. Nami felt herself droop as she began to feel saddened and empty. A few minutes later Luffy walked out with a towel around his waist and picked up some of his cloths. He dropped his towel and got dressed. Nami had turned away, but she felt herself blush, just knowing that he was nacked behind her.

"So…we ready for breakfast?" he asked happily.

"Un…" she said in a sad tone as she looked down at the floor.

Luffy walked up to her side and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked with a grin. Nami noticed and smiled.

"Nothing." she said teasingly and began to get up. Luffy grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him as he lay down. Then he started to tickle her mercilessly.

"L…Luffy….." she giggled out as she was trying to squirm out of his grasp. Luffy let her go and sat up, she was looking at him with a smile as she got up and walked to the door. He stood up and walked over to her, his face only about a foot or so away from hers. She felt that strange feeling again as he picked her up their special way and walked out the door, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was still staring at him.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." he said sarcastically as he leaned in and gave her a little kiss. She blushed and turned her head. When he got to the lobby he set her down and they walked to the table that the rest of the crew was sitting at. Nami took her seat as he did the same. Everyone was looking at them.

"Nani??" Luffy asked.

"Yea, what is it?" added Nami.

"Oh…ah…nothing." said Ussop as he turned his head. Luffy and Nami looked at each other in confusion. Sanji was sitting at the table, looking like he was about to explode.

"I heard from marimo over there that you kissed Nami-san…Luffy…" he seethed between his teeth as he glared at him. Luffy looked over at him with an expressionless face, he was about to say something.

Nami butted in, "Yea…so what if he did?" she was now looking at Sanji with a death glare.

"YOU'LL PAY YOU BASTARD!!" he yelled out, getting the attention of the whole room, as he lunged for Luffy. Nami was getting furious at the cook, as was the rest of the crew.

"Sanji…enough…" yelled Nami. Sanji turned to her in confusion.

"Nami?"

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked angrily.

"I was gonna teach him a lesson for vioulating you." He said as he turned back to Luffy with a glare.

"When did he vioulate me?" she asked getting angrier.

Sanji looked at her in confusion, "When he kissed you."

"Yes…he kissed me, what about it?" she asked.

"Nami…how can you not care that he stole something from you?" he asked as he looked at her again.

"He didn't steal anything from me." She seethed.

"He stole your first kiss." He said getting angry at Luffy again.

"That wasn't my first kiss, so give it a rest…and even if it was, you don't have any right to say anything about it." She said as she calmed down and looked over at Luffy who still had a blank expression on his face.

"What….who stole your first kiss…I'll kill them."

"No one stole my first kiss…..he gave it to me." She said as she smiled at Luffy who in turn smiled at her.

Sanji noticed who she was looking at, "You just said he…" he was cut off.

"I did say that." She glared at him.

"Nami…I don't understand."

"Then don't involve yourself." She said angrily.

"But Nami…I can't sit around and let him violate you." Luffy noticed Nami trembling in anger now.

"Nami….lets go for a walk." He said calmly as he got up and walked over to Nami. Everyone looked at him, then once the two had left, they all glared at Sanji.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Zoro.

"Yea…I don't get you." added Ussop. Chopper and Franky only glared at him, Robin was frowning at him.

"What…he stole Nami from me, you don't expect me to just…."

"Shut up about that…she was never your's and never will be." seethed Zoro.

They all argued for a while until some of them left, and then the others did the same.

Nami and Luffy had talked for a while. She told him of how mad she was at him for getting so upset that he had kissed her. Luffy tried to calm her down as best he could.

xxxxxx

A few hours had passed and it was time for lunch. The crew met up again at the restaurant and began to eat. Sanji noticed Luffy look over at Nami.

"Luffy…stop looking at Nami." he seethed.

Luffy looked at him confused. Nami took a deep breath. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked calmly.

"What are you talking about Nami-san?" he responded in confusion.

"Why is it such a big deal that Luffy looks at me, who cares. And don't even think about saying because he's violating me or something, because he's not, I don't get why you're like that. You expect me to like you when you fondle over every pretty girl you see. I have news for you, I don't want you calling me your Nami anymore, and I don't want you to ever say anything to Luffy about what he does to me ever again." She said, starting to get angry.

"Nami?" he asked confused, "I thought we loved each other, and why do you keep protecting that idiot?"

"Sanji, I could never love you, and he's not an idiot, he's my boyfriend." She said as she turned to him and smiled. He looked over at her with a grin and continued eating. Most of the crew were surprised, but didn't really react much to it, they had kind of assumed with the way they had been acting lately. Sanji was speechless.

"So you have no right to get angry at him." she seethed.

"Nami….why…how could you like him more than me?" he asked, getting depressed.

"Why….WHY…." she was getting angry. "Well for one thing he's not a complete pervert, two…his personality is infinitely better than yours, three…he's the nicest person I've ever met, four…he's really caring and understanding of how people feel, he helps anyone who deserves it, and if you hadn't forgotten…that includes you… I can't seem to remember you bringing me food when I was in bed for a week, you didn't help me to the bathroom, you didn't sleep by my side every night just in case I needed something." she was out of breath. Everyone was looking at her wide eyed.

"Shall I continue….he makes me feel happy, I feel good just knowing he's around, he comforts me when I need it, he has complete trust in all of us, even you….he is completely loyal…if you say you love me so much, then why do you go chasing after every girl you see. That really pretty girl at the ball that asked him to dance, Luffy didn't think twice about it, he turned her down, and he was nice about it, you would have probably started melting and ran away with her…he would give his life for any one of us…he's an amazing person…I'm not attracted to anyone like I am to him." She said as she caught her breath. Luffy was looking down at his lap so that no one could see his eyes; Nami noticed that he was blushing and she smiled.

'Luffy…' everyone was thinking, they had no idea how nice he had been to her when she was sick, they were all proud that he was there captain. Sanji let out a huff as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"What the hell." seethed Zoro, "That guy is an ass…"

"Aa…" agreed Ussop.

"Are you sure you feel that way about him navigator-san, or is it just because of how nice he was?" asked Robin with a grin. Nami furrowed her brows at her, she knew the answer, she was just being a pain.

"I liked him long before that." She said as she smiled at him again, his head still down.

"Well, I don't think any of us have a problem with this at all, were all happy for you, but Sanji…he's just…." Ussop stopped at that.

"Un…I don't understand why he doesn't get it. "

xxxxxx

After another few hours it was time for dinner. Everyone again took their seats and began to eat.

Sanji was sitting at the table, glaring at Luffy again. However, he refrained from saying anything. Nami had asked Robin to go for a walk. She agreed and started heading for the door with the navigator. Luffy looked at her in confusion, but headed up to the room.

xxxxxx

"What is it navigator-san?" asked Robin as they were walking down the street.

"I wanted to buy something, but didn't want to go with Luffy or by myself." She replied, seeming to be embarrassed.

"Oh…" replied Robin with a giggle, she assumed she knew what it was.

"Just in case…."

"Un…are you sure?"

"Un…" she said as she grew a big smile. "He makes me so happy, and I feel so alive when I'm with him, I have so much fun when I'm with him. I really like him, a lot more than I probably should." She chuckled.

"Well, if he really makes you feel that way, than I have no objections." She said with a smile. Nami was still smiling thinking about Luffy, Robin noticed and she couldn't help but feel happy for her, she could tell that Nami was serious, she really liked Luffy.

xxxxxx

About a half an hour later, Luffy heard the door open, he was in bed, but he didn't turn around. She walked in the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. She made her way to the bed and got under the covers. She thought he was asleep; she was just looking at him, smiling. He turned to her and just stared back at her and he started to smile also. Nami had been a bit surprised when she saw him turn.

"Where have you been?" he asked teasingly.

"Out with Robin." She replied a bit nervous.

"Oh…" he said with a smirk.

"Un…that's it."

"Okay….I believe you." smiling wildly.

Nami just stared at him, "I'm sorry for losing my temper at breakfast and lunch…I'm just sick of him thinking that I'm his, and that I can't see anyone else but him, it's just so…." She clenched her teeth. "Aggravating…" she was disgusted by Sanji, he was a pervert through and through. She didn't have any feelings for him other than the fact that he was nakama. She wasn't attracted to him at all, he could be standing in front of her completely nude and she wouldn't blush or get nervous at all, she would be mad. But with Luffy, she gets nervous just seeing him, her heart pounds to no end when he gets close to her, it could be said that….she loved him.

"Nami…don't worry about him, he'll eventually get used to it and not mind." he said with a smile. They just looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Luffy?"

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

"Well, I just wanted to say that…well…I…I…" she swallowed hard. "Ah…never mind." She said as she scooted closer to him and placed her lips gently on his. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her back. She felt all of the sensations she usually felt and loved every second of it. They continued for a few minutes until she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He laid back and looked at the ceiling, Nami laid herself on him so that her head was under his chin and most of her torso was on his, he put an arm around her stomach and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...good or bad.


	9. Shattered feelings?

**I do not own One Piece**

A strange new feeling

_Shattered feelings?_

* * *

When they awoke, Nami was still laying on top of Luffy. She smiled and rolled off, heading to the bathroom. Luffy had sat up and watched her; he also smiled and laid back, waiting for her to finish up. About a half hour later, both Nami and Luffy were ready to head down to the lobby to meet the rest of the crew for breakfast.

When they arrived, everyone was already eating their meals. They took their seats and ordered, then they started talking to the crew.

"Does anyone want to do anything today?" asked Nami.

"Um…me, Chopper, and Franky were gonna go ice fishing today." Ussop explained, "You can come if you want."

Nami looked over at Luffy who had a wide grin, she could tell that he obviously wanted to go, "That sounds great…" she said.

"Okay, we'll meet you at this pond in a few hours then." Ussop said as he handed her a map to the pond.

"Sanji, can you come so you can cook the fish?" asked an excited Luffy. The whole crew looked at him in surprise, then turned their attention to Sanji.

"Um…yea, sure…" he said, surprised, he thought Luffy hated him for the way he acted for the past couple days. That's when Nami, and the rest of the crew realized that Sanji wasn't really a big jerk at all, he was just extremely jealous of Luffy. Nami was a very beautiful and smart girl after all. And apparently Luffy had forgiven him for his behavior.

Now that they thought about it, although Sanji did fondle over most of the girls they meet, he was actually a somewhat good guy. He was a great chef; he fought to protect his nakama, just like the rest of him. They all silently decided that he was okay, and they wouldn't get so upset at him any longer, unless he does his fondling thing, then they would get aggravated. Zoro still didn't like him however, but that's just Zoro for you.

Luffy had finished his meal and sat back in his chair and looked over at Nami who was looking at him, she smiled, "What do you want to do until then?" she asked him.

Luffy looked at the table in thought, then Sanji made a suggestion, "Why don't you go see a movie?"

They looked at him for a second, "What are you talking about, we didn't see any theaters." Nami asked.

"There's one in the hotel…" he explained as he pointed to a large doorway in the lobby. It read: Movie Theater. Nami and Luffy both simultaneously smacked their faces from their apparent lack of observation.

"How'd we miss that?" Luffy whined. Nami shook her head in embarrassment.

"Well…thank you Sanji." She said as she got up and pulled Luffy to the door.

Once in the theater, Nami sat down with Luffy in the seat next to her, more towards the back of the theater.

"Well….I guess there's more to him than we thought." Nami said with a smile.

"Yup…" is all Luffy had to say, he had always had faith in Sanji after all. Then he smiled and turned to her, she noticed I'm looking at her, and blushed.

"What?" she asked.

"What were you going to say last night?" he asked teasingly.

Nami's eyes widened and she felt her heart start to beat faster and faster. She looked away quickly to the movie that had just started playing. "Nothing." She mumbled.

Luffy only chuckled and turned to the movie also. A few minutes had passed and Nami leaned on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy wrapped an arm around Nami's shoulders and gently placed his head onto hers. Nami tilted her face up a bit so she could see him; Luffy felt her movement and took his head off of hers. They looked at each other for a few seconds before he slowly descended to her lips, both closing their eyes. They kissed for almost the entire length of the movie, and now, it was about time for lunch.

They left the theatre and headed to the table that the rest of the crew was waiting at for lunch. As they walked up to it, they looked at each other, then looked back at the scene that was unfolding.

"Robin-chwan, you are as beautiful as a midsummer's day." exclaimed Sanji is he was twirling around behind her. Robin was just looking down at her plate with an almost expressionless face.

Nami sat down and Luffy took a seat right next to her and turned to Ussop. "What's going on?"

"Well….I guess since he can't have Nami, he turned his attention to Robin…" Ussop explained.

Nami looked at Luffy and smiled, Luffy smiled also before turning to Robin with an apologetic expression. Nami was glad that Sanji wouldn't be interfering with her and Luffy anymore, but she did feel sorry for Robin gaining all of Sanji's attention.

The rest of the day went buy relatively smoothly, for Sanji hadn't yelled at Luffy once, and Nami never had to lecture him about how she and Luffy were together. So it seemed that for the most part, he was back to himself, except for now showing most of his affection to Robin. Luffy had taken Nami out to eat for dinner, and they were on their way to their room, walking down the hall.

Holding hands, Nami looked over to Luffy who had a smile on his face. "What?" she asked, getting curious.

Luffy had looked to her, smile only getting larger, "Nothing…."

Nami pursed her lips and turned, looking down the hall again, then Luffy began to talk again, "I was just thinking about that dream."

Nami immediately looked at him, remembering how he never told her about it, "And?" she questioned teasingly. By now, Luffy had opened the door and the two were walking into the room. Once she entered, he quickly closed the door and looked at her. She felt her heart start to pound faster.

"I'll show you…" he said, smiling and gently pushing her up against the door. She had brought her arms up to her chest in slight nervousness, but relaxed when he slowly placed his lips to hers. She let her palms rest on his chest and allowed him to enter her mouth. They wrestled tongues for a few minutes, then, she pushed him back and twirled him around, so that now he was up against the wall. She kissed him again, he started to suck on her tongue and rub his hand slowly up and down her back. She let out a few moans before slowly pulling away. She smiled, and walked into the bathroom. Luffy grinned, still up against the wall, and walked to the bed, jumping into it. He took his shirt off, and got under the covers.

A few minutes later, Nami walked out, but to Luffy's surprise, she wasn't wearing any pants, or shirt. He blushed as she got under the covers and laid herself slightly ontop of him. The feeling of their warm torsos causing her to giggle. Luffy smiled and brought an arm around, placing his hand over her bare stomach. She grabbed his hand with hers and closed her eyes.

"Good night Luffy."

"Night…Nami."

xxxxxx

Luffy woke up and Nami was still laying on him, he gently pushed her off and headed to the bathroom. Nami had woken up when Luffy closed the door, she smiled and sat up. She felt warm thinking about him.

Luffy walked out and over to his side of the bed to get some clothes, he realized that he had no clean clothes left. He sighed, "Nami, can you go clean my clothes?"

Nami only furrowed her brows at him and replied, "Why cant you??"

"Because..." Luffy whined.

"Well I'm taking a shower, so you can do it...and take my dirty clothes too..." she commanded.

"Nami..."

"Just do it." she commanded again, Luffy pouted and gathered up all of his and Nami's dirty clothes, he then started making his way to the door.

"Wait." She said quickly.

"Hmmm?" he asked as he slowly turned to her, he felt like he was on fire from the intensity of his blush as he saw Nami taking her shirt off. Nami looked at him and giggled, then she began to take off her bra, by now, Luffy had turned away. Nami took off all of her cloths and added them to the pile Luffy had in his arms. Luffy hadn't seen anything, but he was still blushing just from the thought.

"Well, I guess I'll be back in a bit." He said nervously as he headed out the door.

"Okay, see you then." She said as she smiled and walked into the bathroom. She got the bottle of pills she had bought last night and took one out, she looked at it for a few minutes. Then she smiled and took it with a glass of water. She took a shower and got dressed with the bra and underwear that she still hadn't used from the ones Luffy had gotten for her.

About an hour later, she heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it, but then realized that she was only wearing undergarments. She grabbed a robe from the bathroom and opened the door.

She smiled and stepped out of the way, she watched him walk over to the bed and plop all of the folded clothes down, not neatly folded, but folded none the less. She walked over to the bed, Luffy had grabbed a set of clean clothes and was about to head to the bathroom to get dressed, for he was still only wearing a towel. When he turned he bumped into Nami who was standing right next to him.

"Oh…gomen Na…." he started, but then couldn't finish when he saw her drop her robe and pick a shirt out of the pile to put on. Luffy was blushing again, he decided to hurry himself into the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned against it, catching his breath, as he realized that he was holding it. Nami had smiled to his reaction. She put her clothes in the suitcase, and gently placed Luffy's on the ground at his side of the bed.

Luffy walked out of the bathroom and looked at Nami just sitting on the bed, kicking her feet around.

"Bored?" he asked her.

"Un….there's not really anything to do…" she said lazily.

"We could always….ugh…maybe…no…" Luffy sighed, "yea…I can't think of anything…anyways, let's go have breakfast."

"Un…but we need to find something to do." She said, then she gasped, Luffy had picked her up and she blushed, but looked right into his eyes. He walked down to the lobby and set her down, taking her hand. The crew wasn't there because they were both very late considering Luffy had to wash the cloths, which he detested. They sat down at a table and ordered the food.

Once they finished eating they got up and headed for the lobby, both taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Luffy….what are we gonna do all day…we've already done almost ev…." She stopped her sentence and turned around. They had heard a loud crushing noise coming from outside. They both ran over to the door to see what was going on. There was a very heavy man who was breaking everything with what looked like, the movement of his hands.

"SUGE!!" exclaimed Luffy as he started walking to the man.

Nami panicked, "Wait Luffy…what are you…"

"Im gonna stop him, he's ruining the town." He said with a big grin. 'Well, at least today won't be without excitement.' She thought to herself.

"OI!" yelled Luffy. The man turned to him with a angry smirk.

"What do you want kid?" he asked as he started slowly walking over to him.

"Stop destroying the town." He commanded calmly.

The man burst out laughing, "Why would I do that, I rule over this island, and seven others around here, what makes you think that for a second I would stop, these peasants haven't paid the taxes they owe and now there town…and lives will be gone." He said as he started to laugh again. Nami couldn't help but remember Arlong, and how he did basically the same to her village, if they couldn't pay, it was all over. She looked over at Luffy who had his fists clenched tightly, and she could tell that he was trembling with anger.

"Luffy…" she whispered.

"Well I can't just stand around and let you do that." He replied.

"Ha…..and what do you think you're gonna do about it."

He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry; I won't let him ruin these people's lives like Arlong did to you and your village, not anymore." Luffy said sternly as he turned to walk back to the man. Nami was just looking at him remembering that time he had fought Arlong, her eyes began to tear and she fell to her knees.

"Navigator-san….is everything alright?" asked Robin with a concerned smile, she had came over with Chopper; they had both heard the commotion and came to check It out. Then all the other crew members came over also from different areas. She explained to them what the guy was doing, and that Luffy was going to stop him.

At that time, Luffy had gotten pretty close to the guy and noticed that he seemed to have a hard time breathing, most likely because of his extreme weight. The guy then lifted his arm and pointed his palm at Luffy. Then all of a sudden, Luffy slid on the ground about ten feet from where he was, still standing up, after a few seconds fell to the ground with his hands tightly grasping his head.

The whole crew gasped in shock, "What the hell was that?" questioned Zoro.

"Ah…that was the power of my devils fruit, I am able to control sound, what just happened to your friend here was that I used my ability to send an extremely high frequency directly at his head….you can't hear it, but it will cause a pain that is almost unimaginable to your ear drums, however…it doesn't only affect the ears, it affects all of the body, any normal person would be dead, and…well, I bet you couldnt even take another hit like that." He said as he chuckled.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered again, as tears once again formed and rolled down her face.

The whole crew was glaring at the fat guy, Zoro drew a sword and was about to unsheath a second when he heard Luffy. "Zoro….don't worry about it." He said as he stood up, coughing up blood, but he had a wide grin on his face.

"But Luffy….." Zoro started.

"No….I'll be fine." He said as he stood in a fighting stance, ready to attack.

"No Luffy…." Nami said quietly.

"I'm sure captain-kun will be fine." reassured Robin calmly.

"What the hell is that big grin for kid?" chuckled the guy.

"Nothing really." Said Luffy as his grin grew bigger.

The guy raised his hand again, but couldn't keep up with Luffy's movements, because of his weight. Luffy got close enough and sent a fist right into the guys face, landing him a good twenty feet away. The guy got up and started furiously sending his sound waves at Luffy, trying to hit him as best he could. He missed every time and was sent into a wall by another one of Luffy's punches. This went on for a few more minutes until the guy didn't get up. Luffy just stood there, waiting.

The guy then sat up with a sly grin on his face, "Well, maybe I can't hit you, but I sure as hell can hit that little girl over there." He yelled as he aimed his palm for Nami. Unfortunately, Luffy was too late to stop him, and the crew had walked a little closer during the fight, leaving Nami a good fifteen feet behind them, so they were too far away from Nami to pull her to safety, she was still kneeling on the ground, now she had a look of terror on her face. 'Oh no….this can't be happening….' She thought as she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists.

Luffy was panicking as he was just standing there, thinking of anything and everything to do. Then he thought of something that he hadn't tried yet. He pumped his legs and yelled out, "DOUBLE GEAR SECOND!!" . Nami had opened her eyes to look at Luffy after he had yelled. The whole crew and the guy had looked over to where Luffy was and just looked at him confused.

"Double?" questioned Ussop.

"No Luffy…that much strain on your body could kill you at any time." Yelled a frantic Chopper who had noticed how hard Luffy was breathing and how his body looked.

"What!" yelled Ussop.

"He's putting to much strain on his entire body, it can't stand that…he could die at any moment." Explained Chopper.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered again as she looked at him, she started to cry now. "No Luffy…don't do it." She yelled out. Just then the guy looked back at her.

"Oh yeah….forgot about you." He sent the sound wave at her and started chuckling manically.

"LU…..FFYYYYYYYY!!" Nami screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked through the smoke confused, then they turned to where Luffy was, but he was gone. The smoke started to clear and they could faintly see someone standing in front of Nami, facing the guy.

"No…." whispered Ussop.

"Luffy…." Said Chopper quietly.

"Luffy….what the hell are you thinking!!" yelled Zoro.

"Luffy no…." cried Nami as she watched him fall to his knees. She let her head fall to her knees with her hands covering her face as she began to sob loudly. Everyone heard the guy start to laugh and they all turned to him…they were pissed, Zoro had unsheathed all of his swords and was about to attack. When he saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

Luffy had turned around to look at Nami, he lifted his hat off his head and gently placed it on hers, she quickly looked up with tear-filled eyes at him.

"Luffy…" she said, almost as if she saw a ghost.

Luffy smiled and wiped the tears away from her face. "Why are you crying." He asked teasingly.

"Shut up…I thought…." She said as she lowered her head.

"Have some more faith Nami…." he gently said as he got up and turned his head to the guy without turning his body. Nami had looked up at him wide eyed.

"No…Luffy don't!" she cried out. Then he just disappeared and they all heard a loud crash. They turned and saw that Luffy was standing where the fat guy was, but didn't see a fat guy. They looked over at a large tree that was now smashed in half and saw the guy lying on his back, completely unconscious with blood coming from his mouth. Then they heard something else.

"Luffy…" yelled chopper as he rushed over to him. Luffy had fallen to his knees again, no longer in double gear second. Then he fell face first into the snowy ground.

"Luffy…" cried out Nami as she stumbled over to him.

xxxxxx

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was in his room.

"Luffy…" Nami said loudly in a joyous tone as she threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Nami….I can't breath." He mumbled out.

She smiled as tears began to form in her eyes, "Gomen, I'm just so happy that you're alright."

Luffy smiled also, "Well of course I'm alright."

"Idiot…why did you do that?" she asked as she rubbed away the tears.

"Do what?"

"Get in front of me."

"Well…how could I just let you get hit by that?" he asked seriously.

"You could have died." She yelled as she started to cry again.

"I could have…." He whispered as he hugged her. "But I didn't…and you're not hurt, so I don't see what the big deal is." He said as he pulled away and smiled.

She huffed, "Well….arigato…just never do that again…I don't want you to die."

There was a minute of silence, then Nami sighed as she stood up. "Now come on, we need to head to the dining room for dinner, the restaurants are both closed from the damage that guy caused." She said as she grabbed his hand and started for the door, he smiled and followed her.

xxxxxx

They got to the dining room, everyone was there waiting for dinner.

"Good to see you up Luffy, Dinner won't be ready for fifteen minutes." said Sanji with a small, but genuine smile.

"Okay, thanks Sanji." replied Luffy with a smile.

"Oh…Luffy are you feeling okay?" asked chopper.

"Aa…arigato." He said with a smile.

"That's good…I thought you died." stated Ussop.

"Aa…don't do that anymore, you looked like hell." Added in Zoro.

"Un…you had us all worried captain-kun." Stated Robin as she smiled up at him.

"Gomen…." He pouted. "I'll be on deck until dinners ready then." He said as he walked out the door.

Everyone looked at each other in concern, but didn't want to bother him yet, except for Nami, who then exited the room also. She walked over to the railing that Luffy was leaning on.

"Luffy…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…." He stopped.

"Luffy, you can tell me."

"No…I don't think I can." He said as he sighed.

"Come on…."

He smiled at her, "Don't worry about it."

She pouted and they stood in silence for around five minutes. "Luffy…I wanted to say this last night, but I couldn't…"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Luffy…I…well you see….I…"

"Nami what is it?" he asked, getting worried.

"Luffy….I love you." She whispered, then she looked down at the deck, noticing his expression. His eyes widened, and his lips parted.

"Nami…." he took a deep breath.

With that, Nami felt herself fall apart. she felt as if she had just jumped off a bridge, but never hit bottom. her heart felt like it was going to crumble, and she wanted to cry, just cry away her feelings.

"Nami...these past weeks have been fun, actually, probably some of the most fun ive ever had...and i just want to say..." Luffy paused there before continuing, but noticed that Nami had run off to the dining room. He could see the tears glistening, while streaming down her face.

When she entered the dining room she quickly took her seat. She was sobbing, her head in her arms face down on the table.

"Navigator-san?" questioned a worried Robin.

"Nami-san...whats wrong?" asked Sanji, also very much worried. Just then, Luffy walked in, everyone turned their gaze to him. They were all confused as to why Nami was crying, and suspected it was Luffy's doing.

"Luffy...what the hell did you do to Nami-san?" questioned a now angry Sanji. However, Luffy just ignored him and walked right up to Nami. She was still sobbing away, not looking up to see him. Luffy squated down and leaned in close to her ear.

He whispered, "Nami...you didnt let me finish."

Nami had looked up, not crying anymore, but still tearing. Then she opened her eyes wider when he placed his lips gently onto hers, kissing her for a few seconds.

He pulled away and leaned close to her ear again, "I love you too." he whispered, smile on his face as he stood up and walked out of the room. Nami's face was that of shock.

"What did he say?" asked Ussop.

Nami didn't respond, but slowly started to smile and turned back to the table. She was tearing again, now, just because Luffy said that, she felt like she was pulled back onto that bridge, and he would never let her fall again.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...good or bad.

Okay, this is the last chapter, however, I would like to know if you think I should make a sequel, or a few sequel chapters added onto the end of the story. I personally don't know what I would write if I added more, but if you feel I should, I would gladly do some brainstorming.


End file.
